Hell's Angels
by rebel Ed18
Summary: AkuRoku, SoRiku, XigDem, and Cleon. High School drama in a High School that never existed and none of this would have happened if Riku didn't go off searching for SOMETHING again. What was it this time?
1. Prologue

_Hell's Angels_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Be in the grip of Death._

_Jesus!  
_

_Mercy killing.  
_

_Last moment._

* * *

Those words...They circulated Sora's mind. He didn't want them there... They had continued to be in his mind...

In his dreams...

For what seemed like forever... Ever since Riku had left Destiny Islands. Sora had been looking for Riku for a week now. Kingdom Hearts was closed now... So why would the portals to the Worlds be open now?

But, unlike previous adventures, Sora was now on his own. Donald and Goofy were with the King. Sitting up, Sora found himself in a deserted field of grass, treeless, his outfit the same from his last journey through the worlds. Bringing his gloved right hand to his gaze, he took the glove off to reveal a large fresh scar. It was healing and went diagonally from the bottom right corner of his palm to the top left corner of his palm. That scar was a nasty thought...

Happened about three days ago.

--

_"Riku!" yelled Sora. Before him stood the albino male, his long silver hair swaying slightly in the wind. Turning, he stared at the man that called his name. "Riku, what do you think you're doing!?" The two stood on the border of this large field._

_"That's nothing you need to know about, Sora."_

_"Tell me! Please! I just got you back! I don't want to loose you!" he begged. Riku didn't respond._

_"If you don't want to loose me, I suggest you go back home." His clothed legs began to carry him through the tall grass._

_"What are you saying? If I let you contine, you won't come back!" he yelled._

_No response._

_"Riku!" his gloved hand came up and touched the other's shoulder. A rapid spin and the summoning of a keyblade. Blood sprayed through the air, Sora's sea blue eyes wide._

_A blood curdling scream and the brunette was on his knees, holding his hand that was now covered in red._

_"I told you... Go home, Sora. I don't want you...or anyone for that matter." His keyblade disappeared and he turned around, his face void of any emotions as he continued to walk on._

_"Riku!! What the hell is wrong with you?! **RIKU**!!"_

--

Biting his lower lip, Sora clenched his hand, lightly, before reopening it and covering it back up with the glove. He lied back down, groaning gently, staring at the sky. He was alone... Such a sad place he was in, being alone. He groaned, listening to the sounds around him. The wind had made the grass move, making light crunching noises...

Wait a minute...

Grass doesn't crunch.

Sora quickly stood, pulling out his keyblade as he looked at the person that was approaching him.

"Whoa! Calm down...I'm not here to hurt you..." he told Sora. Sora didn't loose his stance and the hooded figure sighed. "Look, I'm only looking for someone. I don't want to fight you."

"And why would you come looking for me?"

"Because you know where he is... Or you should know. Better than anyone, actually..." The figure pointed at Sora and Sora's blue eyes filled with curiosity and confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

A silence.

"Go. Find your light that you lost to the darkness inside..." The figure turned around, his back to Sora. "I still need to search for _my_ light..." With that, he walked off.

As he watched the person leave, vanishing into the night, Sora's keyblade disappeared and he placed a hand on his heart. What was this...strange thumping? He didn't feel anything towards the man, only confusion.

But why was there also sadness? He felt like reaching out to him, yelling a name, telling him not to leave, but Sora held back that feeling and shook his head. Why was he feeling this way? He was so confused! He groaned, sitting back down. Maybe now he could sleep...

Eyes staring up at the starlit sky, they seemed to burn out, the sky becoming darker until Sora saw nothing but darkness.

_"Sora!"_

_No response from the brunette._

_"Sora!" the voice repeated. It was a familiar voice._

_"Riku?"_

_A pause. As Sora's eyes opened, he found himself staring into darkness. It wasn't a pretty sight. He saw no sight of anything. No plants. No people. Nothing. He was alone._

_"Just like you always should be..." A familiar voice rang out in the darkness. Sora desperately turned to look around for the voice, but still only found darkness. "You don't deserve anybody."_

_"Show yourself!"_

_"Why would I show myself to the likes of you?"_

_"Riku!"_

_Finally, someone had come from the darkness. A gray figure, it's back turned to Sora, long hair flowing. It was...white, silver... Riku! Sora dashed towards the figure. He had finally found him. Riku would come home with Sora. Riku would come back to Destiny Islands. As he ran closer to the figure, light began to clear the darkness, Riku going from gray to color and soon, the two of them were nearly enveloped in the whiteness. All but a splotch of black remained. Sora's right hand was was close to grabbing Riku's wrist._

_But suddenly, Sora's wrist was grabbed by Riku's hand, Sora's body freezing, his heart racing. In a blink of an eye, the darkness had returned, overpowering the light. Riku had returned to being gray. Slowly, the hair began to crawl back into Riku's skin... Same with the clothes. The hand on his wrist tightened and morphed. It was black now, three long fingers wrapping around Sora's tiny wrist._

_Sora couldn't move. _

_Sora couldn't scream. _

_Sora couldn't speak. _

_All Sora could do was stare as the creature that used to be Riku slowly turned his head. A long demon wolf like snout had appeared, bearing large white teeth, bright red blood seeping from them, plopping onto the ground. Riku's eyes were bright golden yellow, sending fear into Sora's chest, that demon lying in his chest threatening to beat faster and faster, and with each beat, constricting came closer and closer onto the heart._

_"Ah, what is that lovely feeling coursing through your blood?" That demonic voice growled, jaws moving with the words. The other hand that wasn't gripping Sora's wrist had been placed onto where Sora's beating devil lied, beating faster and faster. After a second, Sora watched as his heart was taken from his body, no pain following. He watched the creature take the still beating organ, a trail of bright blood following the heart, never breaking. The creature looked at the beating bloody mess and sighed. "Ah, fear...it's a lovely feeling...Are you scared, Sora?"_

_Sora didn't answer. He just took a look at the demon. His legs had turned into hind legs like that of a wolf, his fur thin, a tail swishing back and forth slowly. The thin fur was pure black, not a speck of light on it. Hands were now turned into three clawed fingers. You could clearly see the spine of the demon. He was hunched over. The only things that were colorful in this place were those bright yellow eyes and the bright red blood dripping from the hand that held the heart, the fangs and..._

_Sora's wrist?_

_He looked down at the wrist being held. The fur was soaked with blood and so was Sora's wrist, lower forearm, and hand, blood dripping the create a puddle of blood. What had he done to deserve something so vile? A gasp erupted from Sora, eyes wide. A sickening feeling appeared in his chest, blood splattering everywhere from the demon's hand, that trail of blood breaking. His heart..._

_The demon had destroyed it._

_Only until after Sora looked up to see that his heart had been crushed did he feel pain. A blood curdling scream erupted from Sora. 'Riku...Kairi...What's happening to me?!' he thought. Tears stung his eyes. So much pain..._

_A demonic laugh. "Face it, Sora. You'll always be a weakling! You'll never find me! I've already become a Darkling."_

_'No....No this can't be right!'_

_Another laugh._

_This couldn't be happening!_

_Sora wouldn't allow this. His wrist was in pain, his chest in unbearable torture... He fell to his knees. What was going to happen to him? He could feel himself come undone at the limbs. It hurt._

_"The hell have you done to yourself?" Sora asked, finally._

_The demonic laugh continued to ring through the darkness._

_"Riku!!"_

"Riku!!" yelled Sora, shooting up. His face was pale white, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He quickly pulled off his right glove and stared down at it. Good...There was no unlimited amount of blood.A sigh of relief. He could feel the beating of his heart in his chest and he was glad. The beating began to regulate, and Sora couldn't help but sigh lightly. The hell was that dream about? The brunette ran a hand through his hair, shakily, as he remembered the demon. Was that...really Riku? What had happened to him? What the _fuck_ had happened?!

Such anger... Such insanity...

_What the _**_fuck_**_ happened to the Riku that I knew?_

-------------------

**Author's comments:**

Heeeeey guys~! :3 Rebel Ed here. Anyway, I hope you liked this shitty chapter. D: Fanfiction was being an ass and hadn't saved half of this chapter...**twice**...So I had to rewrite it twice... Yeah, this was really, really, short, but I'm hoping to make them longer. This was just like...a prologue or something like that...Yeah... This was originally going to be chapter one, but I think I'll just make it a prologue.  
Ah! Yes! After a **month** of putting this off and being braindead, it's finally done at 2:36 am! :'D Hope y'all liked it~! :3 More might be coming tonight!


	2. Take Me

_Hell's Angels_

* * *

Chapter 1

_I lit my pain on fire  
and I watched it all burn down  
and now I'm dancing in the ashes  
and there's no one else around  
Because I wanna be a part of something  
This is just a story of a broken soul_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts' characters... At all! Or the song! That belongs to Papa Roach. And, um....this is yaoi, so if you don't like it...then leave! D: Take your mean comments away~! D': Um...yes! Also! Demmy and Axel might be OOC this chapter...And Xiggy...

**Pairings: **SoraxRiku (SoRiku) and AkuRoku. I haven't found a lot others...these are just the main ones. Oh, and XigbarxDemyx (lawlz~! 'X's rule!)

Blegh... Excuse me if this is...terrible...I'm writing this at like....nearly 3 am. I'm trying to get a lot of chapters in before I go to bed. -sigh- Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Standing from the spot in the grass, Sora's legs shivered as he took a step forward. He remembered last night's dream. It still frightened him. Even though the sun was just now rising above the horizon. No. Riku wouldn't allow himself to turn into something like that, right?

Right?

He shook the thought from his head and continued to move on. He had to find Riku... and quickly. He began to sprint off on the road he had been following. Riku was on this road, and so, if Sora continued to follow it, then he'd find Riku, right? That was what Sora hoped would happen. He had to find him before Riku turned into something like that creature in his dream.

Watching over Sora, like a guardian angel, was the cloaked man from last night. Green eyes peered out to Sora. He wasn't after Sora. He was after Sora's Nobody. He wanted his Light back... Just like before, the man appeared in a puff of black smoke. There had to be something right? Something that he could do to get Roxas back... It felt like forever that Roxas was gone from his life... He wanted him back. He sighed, walking through the darkness.

"Axel."

The figure turned around, pulling his hood down. Bright red hair appeared, spiking up in the back. Green eyes with green triangles underneath them turned to look at the man that called his name. From the darkness appeared a man with blonde hair that looked like it had a lawn mower recently plow over it... It looked like fresh cut grass, in other words. The man, dressed in the same cloak, walked over to Axel. "What do you want, Demyx?"

"What do _you_ want with Roxas?"

"What does it seem like? I want him back."

"And just how do you expect to get him back?"

"Easy! I'll just...uh..."

"Stalk Sora and tell him to give you back Roxas?"

"That's not...!" he snapped, glaring at Demyx. He clenched his fists before releasing them, his eyes glued to the floor, his face slightly tilted down.

"I knew it..." Hands were placed at Demyx's waist. "You don't have a plan...do you?" There was no response and a comfortable silence hung in the air for a while. Finally, Demyx broke it with a sigh. "Look, Axel, I know that you want Roxas back...but just give him up already... You're not going to get him back. He's inside Sora now. That's where he belongs."

"No, he doesn't!" he shouted, causing Demyx to blink and take a step back in shock. A small growl came. "Roxas can't stay locked up inside that mind...Inside that boy. Do you have any idea what he has to go through, watching people being slaughtered by that Keyblade Wielder? He has no control over Sora! He can't tell him to stop! He can't tell him anything! He's forced to stay quite inside that shell! Sora's stripping away his freedom!" He straightened up and glared at Demyx. "Do you have any idea how _horrible_ that is?!"

Again, another silence, Demyx's eyes staring wide at Axel's anger. He had never seen Axel so angry before. He tended to stray from angry people. Finally, Demyx loosened his body and scratched the back of his head. "Axel, Axel, Axel...What's the Organization going to do with you?" Demyx knew that there was no such thing as separating Axel and Roxas. It was so adorable. You could not find Axel without finding Roxas. Demyx had been watching the two and their relationship. Axel, being shy about telling Roxas his feelings, had gone to Demyx for help, since he was so outgoing. Axel and Demyx would have conversations, and Demyx would always tell Axel tips on how to get Roxas. Of course, Demyx would help in first finding out how Roxas felt about Axel, with a little help from Xigbar.

Demyx had practically dragged Xigbar into the game. _"Come on, Xiggy! It'll be fun! I promise!"_ It took a few hours of persuading, but somehow, Demyx finally got Xigbar to help with Axel and Roxas. The two would follow the couple and wait until they would leave each other before making their moves. _"Rooooooxaaaaas~!" chimed Demyx. The two made their way towards the blonde haired male. "Roxy! How 'ya doin'?"_

_"Didn't you ask me the same thing yester--"_

_"How are you and Axel doing?" he interrupted, leaning into Roxas, eyes half lidded, a smirk playing on his lips. Roxas blinked, brow raising as he took a side-step away from Demyx._

_"Um..." Xigbar merely pinched the bridge of his nose, his head tilted down. "We're...doing great, I guess..."_

_"Roxy? Can we ask you a question?"_

_"I guess..."_

_"Who do you like?" asked Xigbar._

_Roxas blinked and blushed hard. "L-Like?!"_

_"It's Axel, right? Right? Riiiight?!" asked Demyx, his eyes shining like that of a little kid as he kept moving closer to Roxas, still dragging Xigbar along. Roxas kept backing away._

_"Wh-what?! That's absurd! I'm not gay! Sure, Axel's a good friend, but I would never fall for him!" he hissed._

_Demyx stopped, eyes wide. "You...you would never ever ever ever EVER fall for him?"_

_"Well..." Roxas looked down, the red tint still on his pale and smooth cheeks. "I'm not sure...I don't really know my own feelings... I'm trying to deal with everything around me right now... I don't know what's going on anymore...I'm so confused..." confessed Roxas._

_Demyx blinked and looked down. There was a silence in the air. A comfortable one. It seemed like all hope had failed._

_"So you like Axel, right?!" he demanded, eyes shining again. Quickly, Xigbar placed his hands over Demyx's mouth as the blonde began to flail around._

_"Um...Sorry to bother you with something stupid. You can go now...Quickly..." Xigbar told Roxas as he dragged the Melodious Nocturne away from Roxas and around the corner, where Xigbar finally let the flailing Organization 13 member free. Demyx immediately turned around to glare at Xigbar._

_"What the hell is your problem, Xiggy~? I was getting somewhere with him!" he hissed._

_"No, you weren't... Let him be for a while. He's confused. He doesn't want to leave... He wants to figure things out before he has a relationship with anybody..." he told Demyx, looking away. Demyx blinked and looked down at the ground. "And besides..." he whispered. Demyx looked up to see Xigbar up close. A blush quickly spread over his nose as Demyx found himself pressed against a building, Xigbar's forearms resting on either side of Demyx's head. "...I don't want you paying attention to other men..."_

_"X...Xigbar...?" Xigbar leaned in closer, their lips almost touching._

_"Shh... Don't speak... You have no idea how long I've had my eyes set on you..." he whispered against those tempting lips. Finally, Xigbar leaned in, letting lips meet. Demyx's eyes widened, a blush forming quickly. He, too, had had his eyes out for Xigbar for a very very VERY long time. He was always with him and he wanted Xigbar for himself. Wrapping arms around Xigbar, Demyx closed his eyes and kissed back._

"DEMYX!!!" shouted Axel. Demyx blinked and jumped slightly, a small blush on him from the memories.

"Huh?! What?! Wha'd I do?!"

"I've been calling your name for the past three minutes! The hell were you thinkin' about?!" he demanded.

Demyx looked down, the blush still on him. He hesitated his answer. "...Xiggy..."

Axel blinked. "Oh yeah...How are you two doing?"

"Not so good..." he whispered. "Xigbar, he... He's been pretty caught up in something... He won't tell me what it is, though... I haven't been able to see him lately, and we haven't talked much... I miss him..."

A comfortable silence hung in the air at the mention for Demyx missing his partner. Axel sighed and looked at the ground, shoulders slumped. "See, Demyx? Do you see why I want Roxas back?" The night before Roxas disappeared, he had finally gotten up the courage to tell Roxas. He came to the conclusion that he would tell Roxas in the morning his feelings. Happily sleeping that night, Axel dreamed of what he would say to Roxas. Line by line, he memorized so many things, coming to the confession of love of his choice. He would approach Roxas near the Twilight Town clock tower and tell him, _"Roxas... I've developed an unhealthy obsession with longing to know how you feel about me. Because, truthfully, I can't stop thinking about you... I'm in love with you." _The next morning, Axel had happily gotten dressed and ran out of his room, going to the clock tower, happily awaiting Roxas. He was like a school girl, waiting to tell her crush her feelings. He waited for a few minutes, but then, a few hours passed. Soon, the sun that had risen so high was now falling. Axel hadn't moved from the clock tower. He hadn't eaten, afraid that he'd miss Roxas. _"Axel! There you are!" _yelled Demyx as he ran to the red head. He looked up at Axel, sadly and announced that horrifying news. Roxas wasn't coming to the clock tower today.

_"So, he'll be here tomorrow, right?"_ Axel wondered, hopefully.

A shake of the head from Demyx. _"Axel...he's not coming back...Ever..."_ Axel's green eyes widened. _"Roxas is now with all his new friends. He's completely forgotten about us...About you... Xemnas...he told me to tell you that you need to bring Roxas back...Conscience or not..."_ At first, Axel refused, but Demyx told him that this could be his chance to see Roxas again.

Demyx nodded as to the new reasoning for why Axel wanted Roxas back. "Yeah...I see now..." he whispered. He looked up at Axel. Just, please...bring him back. I miss him too..."

Axel smiled lightly. "Of course I'll bring him back. What do you expect? Me to just be like, 'oh, I'll just hand him over to Sora now'?" Demyx giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I mean DUH! Who wouldn't think of that?" he said, sarcastically. Axel opened a portal, finding Sora just running past him. Axel turned to look at Demyx, giving him a wave before leaving through the portal and following after Sora, leaving Demyx alone. The blonde stared at the spot where Axel once stood and sighed. "Maybe...I should go talk to Xigbar now..." he whispered. He shook his head. "No! He told me not to bother him while he's working!" he reminded himself. He sighed, his head hanging slightly. Finally, he opened his own portal and returned to Castle Oblivion.

--

Axel got out of the portal, immediately finding Sora. "Hey! Sora!" he yelled. Sora stopped and turned around to see Axel. Axel?

"What do you want _this_ time? I'm trying to find someone and I have to find him quickly."

Axel thought for a second and then, an idea came into mind. "I want to make a pack with you..."

"A pack?" he asked, softly. "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you find whatever you're looking for...If you gimme back Roxas."

"Why do you want this 'Roxas' so badly? I don't even know who this Roxas is..." he muttered.

"Sora..." said a voice. Sora looked around.

"Huh? Who said that?"

Axel's face lit up as he heard that voice. That sweet, sweet voice.

"I did..." said the voice again.

"Roxas..." said Axel, gently. Stepping out of Sora, as if he was a door, a transparent figure appeared in front of Sora.

"You're...Roxas?" The blonde looked behind him and nodded.

"I'm your other half." Roxas turned to looked over at Axel and walked over to him. "Axel...It's great to see you again..." he said with a smile.

"Roxas! You have no idea how happy I am!" Axel's voice was filled with happiness as he stared down at his friend. He reached up a hand to caress his cheek, but his hand just went straight through Roxas...like he was a ghost. It made Axel upset. "Roxas...?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you..." Axel looked down, a light blush on his cheeks. "I..." God! Why was Axel blanking out on the words now?! He had practiced his little small speech....but he was blanking! "I...Iloveyou..." he said, quickly, looking at Roxas. "I...love you, Roxas...I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." he whispered.

Roxas, to say the least, was stunned. He blinked and he smiled lightly. "I'm glad..." he whispered, barely audible.

Axel's face lit up slightly. "So...Do you feel the same?"

"I'll tell you when Sora gives me up...I promise." Roxas turned to Sora, a sly smirk on his face. "You hear that, Sora? You're just gonna _have_ to give me up now? I have a promise to complete after you find Riku. Axel's going to help you now!" Sora simply pouted, arms folded across his chest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked himself, fingers tapping on his arms as Roxas turned back to Axel.

"I have to leave now..." he told Axel, softly.

"D...Do you have to?"

Roxas smiled up at Axel. "Don't worry...I'll be back soon..." he whispered. He turned and went back over to Sora, stepping into the man's body once more. Sora glared over at Axel, who was smiling, walking over to Sora.

"Alright, kid... Let's go find this friend of yours."

"It's about _Time_!"

And so, Sora is no longer fighting alone. He finds himself with an old enemy, and with a person inside of him that has feelings for this man. Ugh...He just wished nothing really happened during this travel.

--

**Author's Comment:**

Omg! Finally! Chapter one on the same day as Prologue was released!!! :'D This took....two hours to write. It is now 5:02 am :3 Jeesuz... Stupid chocolate and strawberries and soda and candy hearts... D: I actually really don't know why I wrote so much this time.... :S Oh well... Yeah, this kinda turned into a flash back chapter with AkuRoku and Xigmyx I actually don't know the name for Xigbar and Demyx.... But, hope you like it! :'D Comment and fave please~!


	3. Everything

_Hell's Angels_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts' characters... At all! Or the song! That belongs to Lifehouse. And, um....this is yaoi, so if you don't like it...then leave! D: Take your mean comments away~! D': Um...yes! Also, a lot of people are gonna be OOC.... D:

**Pairings: **SoraxRiku (SoRiku), AkuRoku, and Xigmyx (XigbarxDemyx). Maybe others... I usually edit this part once I finish the chapter...

* * *

_"So..." __Crinkle-crinkle! Crunch-crunch! _"What exactly are you looking for?"

Sora stared down at his wallet. Empty... Axel had torn through his wallet and bought so much food for the trip. The two had gotten out of the field of grass and entered a small town after wards. They had decided to stock up on supplies a little bit, but Axel had gotten too many things and now...Little Sora was broke. Growling, the boy stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and looked at Axel, who was stuffing his face with a bag of chips. "Axel..." he hissed.

"What?" he asked, looking down at the boy, clearly not afraid.

"We're out of munny...What happens if we run out of food and things before our journey ends?!" he demanded once they stepped out of the village.

"Not problem. You didn't say how much munny I had to spend...So I spent it all." Sora glared at the man. They continued to walk. This was so stupid! Sora hated this more than anything! He didn't want to travel with Axel. Finding Riku was what HE wanted to do! HE wanted to find Riku! HE wanted to be with Riku! It was HIS journey! HIS! But that stupid Roxas just _had_ to make it so that Axel would have to tag along. Oh, how Sora wanted to strangle Roxas for making this stupid pack with Axel. Sora had absolutely no say in this little deal...

At all!

And it pissed him off!

Axel finished his bag of chips, crumpling it up into a little ball. The sound destroyed Sora's ears. It was so loud and annoying. Not to mention, Sora's head still hurt from the memory of his dream. He placed a hand on his chest. What was happening to Riku?

_Poof!_

Sora snapped his head towards the sound and sudden light. He saw Axel's green eyes slightly lidded as he stared at his palm that was put in front of his face. Sora caught a glimpse of fire leaving his hand and now... all that remained in the hand was a tiny mountain of ash. Axel tilted his hand so that it was sideways, and the wind carried the ash...

Right into Sora's face.

Quickly, the boy wiped his face of all the ash and quickly, angry blue eyes glared up at Axel. His green eyes looked at the boy with ash streaks on his face, blinking. "What? It's your fault you got ash on you. You're in the way of the wind..."

"ARG! I've had enough of this! This is idiotic! I don't want you to be here!" shouted Sora, gripping at his own hair.

"Well, too bad. I'm following you. You're gonna need some help if you're going to fight Riku."

"Who says that I want to fight him?!"

Axel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. A simple sigh left his lips. "You just _think_ that Riku's going to come quietly with you?" He pointed at Sora. "And you think that he's going to be like, 'Oh, Sora! I'm sooo glad you found me! Great! Now, after just putting you through hell, I'll come with you like a GOOD buddy!'" Axel's voice was now in a higher pitch as he began to do girly poses and act all girly as well. Sora simply continued to glare at him. "No! That's not going to happen!" Axel's voice returned to normal now and he returned Sora's glare. "You can't get your happy ending!"

"And neither can you!"

"The hell'd you just say?" he growled.

"There's no way that you can get Roxas! If Roxas is supposed to be me, then he won't be able to leave!"

"You're wrong!"

"Then prove it!"

They continued to glare at each other. "You guys!" A familiar voice came from in front of them, making them stop glaring at each other and stare at the new voice. "Stop fighting! It's ridiculous to watch you guys!"

"Demyx? The hell are you doing here?" asked Axel.

"I was watching you two to make sure you weren't gonna kill each other. When I saw you two fighting, I decided that some action needed to be placed, so..." he outstretched his arms, smiling happily. "...Here I am!!"

Sora and Axel stared at Demyx in silence. Axel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Finally, Sora did something. He gripped his hair and yanked it, yelling through closed lips. How many more losers was he going to have to travel with?! This was getting ridiculous!

"Fine! You can come along, but when I find Riku, you two do NOTHING!"

"'Kay~!"

"Whatever..." The two said in unison. They followed Sora down the road. Looking over at Demyx, Axel blinked. "So...how's Xigbar? You talk to him?"

"Huh?" Demyx blinked and then looked down at the ground before continuing. "No...I haven't..."

"How come?"

"He told me to never bother him while he was working...and he's working right now..." Demyx's voice was sad, his expression similar to his voice. Axel hated seeing Demyx so down. It wasn't like him at all. Xigbar had changed Demyx a lot.

"But I won't let that let me down!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Axel jumped slightly and then smiled. That was the Demyx he knew...

The three continued to walk on to the next town, non stop. Sora wouldn't allow them to stop until they reached the next town. Sora stopped, suddenly. "Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Axel. "The hell you choose _now_ to stop?" Axel and Demyx looked forward at a figure that stood in front of a building and their eyes widened.

Sora's eyes were large as he noticed the figure, his lip quivering. The scar in his right palm began to hurt. "R...Riku..." he said. Pain shot to him again at the heart and he fell to his knees, gripping the area where his heart should be.

"Sora!" yelled Demyx.

"Are you okay?" asked Axel. He turned to look at Riku, watching him smirk and run into the building.

"Riku! Please wait!" yelled Sora. He stood, despise the pain and dashed towards the building.

"Ah, Sora!" Axel's voice didn't reach Sora and neither did the arm he outstretched. "Tch...Come on, Demyx!"

"Ah, y-yeah!" The two ran after Sora and into the building. As Sora came into the building, he noticed that it was that of a deserted...high school? Something felt odd inside of Sora... Like something was being pulled out of him. He couldn't see much, but he remembered the pain of being pushed into a locker by some kind of force. As he opened his eyes, rubbing his head, he looked across from him to see someone else.

"R...Roxas?" asked Axel.

Rubbing the back of his head, Roxas looked up at Axel with one eye. "A...Axel? Demyx?" He slowly stood and Axel walked over to him.

"Are you...Are you really here?" he asked, raising a hand to touch Roxas. It connected with his cheek and he could feel warmth seep through those gloves that he wore. Axel smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Roxas. "This is...this is real..." he whispered. Roxas merely smiled and hugged the red head back, gently.

"Axel...I love you..." he whispered into the other's ear. Axel's eyes widened and he looked at the boy.

"You...you really do?" Roxas simply nodded and leaned forward, connecting their lips for a split second before pulling away from the stunned Axel.

"Sora!" yelled a voice. Sora quickly turned to look at the man that called his name, standing. The man was smirking.

"Riku!" Sora began to dash towards the end of the hall where Riku was.

"Demyx!"

"Huh? Xiggy?" the blonde asked, looking around. A dark portal appeared at the door and in dashed Xigbar, grabbing Demyx's hand. "Demyx, you have to get out of here!"

Sora quickly approached Riku, his right arm reaching out for Riku, whose hand was already stretched out for Sora to grab. Was it a trap? Sora didn't care. He had Riku.

"Huh? Xiggy, we can't leave! I said that I would be with Sora," Demyx protested.

"Demyx, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later, now, come on!" He tried to pull Demyx back into the portal, but Demyx pulled back, their hands still joined as Xigbar refused to let go.

"Why the hell do you suddenly care about me?"

"I love you, that's why!"

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to love me?! What about all the times that you weren't loving me?! All the times you ignored me?!" Xigbar's eyes widened as he watched Demyx's face. Those adorable eyes the Xigbar adored had begun to glitter with tears. "Why...? I... I wish I never knew you!!" shouted Demyx. Sora grabbed Riku's hand, and right then, a bright light covered the entire school.

When Sora opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by people. Riku was gone, his clothes changed, and Axel and Demyx standing next to him. Their clothes were similar, black slim pants, a white t-shirt, and a black tie. People that weren't here before, boys and girls, dressed in similar clothing, wandered the halls. Roxas was gone as well and was Xigbar. "What...what just happened? Riku?" Sora's head darted quickly, and yet, he could see nobody here that was Riku.

"Hey! You three!" yelled a voice. The three turned around to look at the person that spoke words. "What the hell are you guys doing? You should be going to class!" The woman had brown hair bound in a high pony tail and reaching her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a dark violet, bright red lipstick on her tiny lips, followed by a red shirt and skirt that reached her mid-thighs, wearing three inch high heels. Her build was thin and petite. She was about the size of Demyx. The three boys stared at her, blankly. "Oh! I get it! You three are the new students! Ah, now it all makes sense! Follow me," she ordered. The three looked at each other, but followed anyway. Maybe they would figure out what the hell just happened. They walked through the crowd of people, looking around. Nobody was familiar... What had happened? They soon arrived to an office of sorts. Walking in, they were met by a man in his mid 40s or so. His hair was a deep brown and a large bald spot was seen at the top, a shine coming from it. He was dressed in a black suit with a white trench coat, wearing green rimmed glasses. "Um, Principal Amane? The new students are here..."

The man looked up, his silver eyes gleaming at the people at the door. "Great, send them in," said the man with a smile. His voice boomed. The woman bowed and opened the door wider, letting Sora, Axel, and Demyx go in. After the three were in, she closed the door. "Please, have a seat," he offered. There were three chairs placed out. Sora and Demyx sat down, but Axel stood by the door, leaning on the wall. Demyx looked behind at him.

"Axel? Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"No...I'm severely pissed off...I don't want to set something on fire right now..." he hissed, glaring at the principal. The elderly man merely laughed.

"I see, you guys are of high spirits!"

"Just spill it... Where the hell are we?" growled Axel, his arms folded across his chest.

"Ah, well, I thought that would be obvious. You're in Midnight High."

"Mid..." started Sora.

"...night..." started Demyx.

"High?" asked Axel, raising a slender red eyebrow.

"Yes, a high school. You three have been transferred into here and we still need to hand you your schedules, right?" They looked at each other, confused, before Sora turned to the man.

"Um...Yes...Yes, that's right."

"Good! Now, tell me your names again?"

"I'm Sora."

"Demyx!"

Axel paused and looked away. "Axel..." he muttered.

The man opened a drawer, filing through. He brought out three folders and Sora gasped. "Do you have any record of a man named Riku? He's got silver hair and blue eyes and--"

"Riku? Ah, yes...him..." The man sounded displeased with that name, but Sora's face lit up.

"Really? He's here?! Great! Where can I find him?"

"He's usually...outside in the back next to the abandoned second building by the end of next period..." he sighed.

"Great!" Sora nearly dashed out, but Principal Amane stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah, Sora. _You_ need to go to class." Sora groaned and turned back towards the desk. He saw a sheet of paper handed out to him, and so, he took it. Principal Amane gave one to Demyx. Axel walked over to them, taking his sheet. "These are your classes. Make sure you don't loose these. Now...Off to class."

"You expect us to find these classes on our own?" asked Demyx.

"Yes. Now...hurry."

The three groaned and walked out into the hallways. Once they did, the bell had rung and everybody was in class by now. Looking over their schedules, Sora noticed that he had a fencing class first in room... "That's not even a room...What the hell is a field house?"

"Probably the gym..." muttered Axel, looking at his classes. "I have...shuriken practice later..." Demyx seemed excited and he giggled. "What are you laughin' at?"

"I have shooting lessons first and guitar lessons later!"

They approached a large gym, the clanging of metal and instructing booming. "I....guess this is my stop..." said Sora.

"Sora. Before you go... We need to figure out a way to get out of this place... I don't like it here... One minute we had the people we were looking for in an abandoned building... and once Sora touched Riku, we were in a busy school as new students..."

"That...is kind of weird..." muttered Sora.

Demyx remained quiet as he remembered the last words he spoke to Xigbar. _"I... I wish I never knew you!!_" He remembered the hurt and surprised look on Xigbar's face. He hadn't seen such an expression before on him.

"Demyx?" asked Axel.

"Huh?"

"Come on. Sora just left. We still need to find our classes..." Demyx nodded and quickly followed Axel.

"So...what room are you looking for?"

"103..."

"Ah...I have to be outside..."

"Well, duh, it's a shoot class..." Demyx was silent for a while and Axel knew why. He sighed and looked forward. "It's Xigbar...isn't it?" A simple nod. "Don't worry... He's bound to be in this school, right? We'll find him and then, once we do, you can apologize to him."

"But, but, but what if he hates me now?"

Axel shook his head. "He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he loves you, then he'll forgive you."

Demyx's face brightened and Axel smiled at him, patting the top of Demyx's head. The sound of a bullet being fired caught their attention. Demyx looked up at Axel. "We'll go find Roxy, Xiggy, and Riku after school, right?"

"Yeah...just hurry on to class."

"Kay!" Demyx ran outside and to the class that had the gunshots coming from. Axel merely sighed and looked around. He walked around a while more, following numbers on signs before he arrived at his class. Great... English... Why did Sora and Demyx get the fun classes first? Walking in, everybody looked at him.

"Ah, hello there. Are you the new student?" Axel nodded and the teacher looked at his clip board. "Hmm... Axel, right? Please, have a seat next to Hayner. Hayner, raise your hand," the teacher commanded. A boy forcefully listed his arm, the other hand supporting his head. Axel moved over to sit next to the man in the back against the wall. Axel sighed. He shouldn't even be here... The door opened again to reveal a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late. My locker had a jam." Axel's eyes widened and he smiled happily. Yes! He had found Roxas! This period just continued to get better. Roxas' seat was in front of his!

"Hey, Roxas," he whispered to him, happily. The boy turned around.

"Um...Hello. You're...Axel, right?"

"Aww, Roxas, you're so cute when you play innocent."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and blinked. "How would you know?"

Axel's smile disappeared for a second before coming back, nervously. "Wh-what do you mean? I've known you for a while."

"Really? I've never met you before in my life." Those words hurt Axel and he froze as Roxas went back to listening to the teacher. He bit the inside of his cheek and leaned back.

_...Just like before...Hopefully Demyx and Sora are having better luck than I am..._

Sora had been introduced to his fencing class and he blinked, looking over the students. His eyes widened. He found him! As soon as they were about to practice their skills, Sora ran over to Riku. "Riku! Riku, I finally found you!"

Riku blinked his blue eyes. "Yes...Yes you did..." A strange noise coated Riku's voice... That of awkwardness.

"Riku...don't you notice who I am?"

"You're the new student, Sora...You were just introduced to the class..."

"Stop kidding around! We've been friends since we were little!"

"I'd remember if I was friends with a looser like you..." Sora's heart constricted inside him. Did he...Did he seriously forget?!

"Sora! Riku! Come here!" the teacher yelled. The two boys walked over to him, blinking. "Riku, you're the highest in this class in grades and the furthest along. I want you to teach Sora everything."

"Right."

"Go into the small gym past those double doors, okay?" Riku nodded and turned on his heels.

"Hurry up, Sora..." The brunette paused at first and then ran towards Riku. He didn't want this to happen... What was going on? Why the hell did Riku forget? This place...Axel thought something was strange about this... And now Sora was sure of it. This was the work of their enemy... But why?

Demyx had approached his class, slowly. The sound of shoot startling him from time to time. He only remembered Xigbar's words. He had tried to warn Demyx to leave this place, but Demyx was being stubborn and wasn't listening. As he came into the class, he looked up at the teacher and he blinked. His face lightened up and he ran towards the other. "Xiggy!" The teacher looked over at Demyx and, indeed, it was Xigbar. Just as Demyx was about to wrap his arms around Xigbar, the older man stepped back, watching Demyx stumble to the ground. Groaning, Demyx found himself on his knees, rubbing the top of his head. He stood, turning to look at Xigbar. "What was that for, Xiggy? Do you hate me or something?"

"Hate you? How can I hate you..." he whispered, shaking his head. He walked towards Demyx, his face playing a simple smirk. He arrived close to Demyx and the boy smiled. Xigbar's hand came up to Demyx's face, as if he was going to stroke his cheek and say that he still loved him, that he wouldn't leave Demyx, that he woul--

_**Smack!**_

Instead, Xigbar had lightly smacked the back of Demyx's head. "...when I don't even know your name?" Demyx flinched at the smack, but his eyes widened at the mention that Xigbar had no memory of Demyx's name.

"Xiggy, stop playing around!"

"And that's another thing. Don't call me 'Xiggy'. It's Mr. Xigbar to you... Now, what the hell is your name?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Demyx seemed to freeze.

"D...Demyx..."

_What the hell was happening?!_

_--_

**Author's Comment:**

Originally, Demyx wasn't going to be a main character, but then I realized that there needed to be more excitement instead of walking...cause then it'd be like Inuyasha. Then I remembered that school life = drama, so this random building became a school building! :3 Yes, I really like XigbarxDemyx now, so they became a main couple now x3. Comment and fave please? They're always loved.


	4. Come

_Hell's Angels_

* * *

Chapter 3

_Come my way  
Darkness is all around  
Come close to me...  
Now with the light of dusk,  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
So I'm at your side.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts' characters... At all! Or the song! That belongs to Namie Amuro, though this is the translated song. And, um....this is yaoi, so if you don't like it...then leave! D: Take your mean comments away~! D': Um...yes! Also, a lot of people are gonna be OOC.... D:

**Pairings: **SoraxRiku (SoRiku), AkuRoku, and Xigmyx (XigbarxDemyx). Maybe others... I usually edit this part once I finish the chapter...

* * *

Demyx sat in his gun shooting class, being taught how to use the gun by the man that he had loved, who had now forgotten him. It was horrible. He had now gotten off at the wrong foot with this Xigbar and he probably hated him. "Demyx!" called Xigbar.

"Ah, yes?" As he looked next to him, Xigbar was there, fixing the way he was holding the gun. Xigbar's face was so close... He had missed the closeness of Xigbar for a long... He wanted to kiss him, but he decided against it. "Thank you..." he whispered once his gun was fixed. _Xigbar...did you...really forget about me? Was it the sentence I said?_

Axel had continued to mope through the class. Roxas didn't know him..._again_! How many times does Roxas have to forget until Axel could fully have him? And why the hell did it have to be Roxas that had to forget. He wished that he would forget. Wait, where the hell did _that_ idea come from? He shook his head and sighed mentally. If Axel forgot, then Roxas would feel this way now. Again, Axel's heart was stolen. Roxas was the only one that made him feel like he had a heart, and now that Roxas didn't know him, that heart was gone. From the moment Riku ran into this building, Axel didn't like it. He wouldn't have gone if Roxas wasn't in Sora. Then this entire thing wouldn't happen.

Jealousy flared between him as he watched Roxas talk to Hayner. Narrowed green grass orbs landed on Hayner. Axel knew. He just knew. _This brain-dead idiot has an infatuation with Roxas, doesn't he? Well, screw you, Pretty Boy....Roxas. Is. MINE_, he bitterly thought. No way was Axel going to give up Roxas.

Well...guess it was about time to restart a friendship.

A friendship that had started once and then Roxas had forgotten about that friendship.

A friendship that Axel had to work for.

A friendship that had turning into love.

A friendship that was now broken.

Tapping Roxas' shoulder, Roxas' blue eyes turned to face the red head, curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Hey, can you help me out here? I don't understand what she's talking about." _Way to choose the most cliche way to talk to him, Axel._

"Um...sure. You see...In the book we're reading, the main character, Panda, has just gotten into a fight with his father. His father's always drunk and coming home as a drunked moron. Anyway, Oanda gets fed up and argues with the father. The fight ends with Panda's father throwing a log of burning wood at Panda's right eye, burning and blinding that eye, scars left around the eye. So, now we're talking about how the title is relating to the current situation," Roxas explained.

Axel, surprised himself, was strangely interested with the book so far. "Where was the mother at the time?"

"She died when giving birth to Panda's younger brother last year. Unfortunately, the child was a still-born."

"And where'd the log come from?"

"The fireplace next to Panda's father. They were in the living room at the time."

A small silence. "What's this book called?"

Blink.

Silence.

Blink.

"Unseen Love." Axel merely smiled and Roxas smiled back.

"Thanks..." With that same smile, Roxas nodded towards Axel and then returned to face the teacher.

* * *

_Clash! Clang!_ The sound of two blades crashing together resonated through the room. It was a medium sized room that was about the size of an elementary school lunch room. In that room was Sora and Riku, each holding a sword, standing on opposing sides of the room, both of them in their fighting stance. A small smirk left Riku's lips. "Not bad, Kid..." he muttered, standing up straight, putting his sword at his side. Sora bit his lower lip and then mimicked Riku.

"My name is Sora..." _I want you to remember me._

"Right...Sora. You're not that bad. Usually I beat these kids up. You seem like you don't belong in this class if you're that good."

_You're the one that helped me learn how to fight..._

"So...why are you in this class?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean...you're this good as well..."

"It's because this is the only class that I actually enjoy..." he admitted, softly, running his hand through his silver hair. There was something different. Riku's hair... Sora's eyes narrowed at it, slightly. Something was different about it. It was...darker...Maybe it was the lighting? No... No it couldn't be the lighting... His hair wasn't that perfect moonlight silver that Sora adored...

Something was different about Riku.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked his sea blue eyes, getting out of his trance.

"Did you hear a word that I just said?"

"Y-Yeah... This is the only class that you enjoy. I heard that. I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

_I could never tell you... You wouldn't believe me... These feelings aren't right for you. I shouldn't have them._

"The old man said that you would be out of this class, hanging around--" An icy glare from those blue eyes made Sora stop talking. Did he...say too much?

"How do you know about me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking a simple question. Why would that man tell you were I was? Did you know me? Huh?" Riku's voice was cold. Distant.

"Riku..." The brunette looked down at the ground. "You really don't remember me?"

_I can't hide this anymore! I want you to return!_

"What are you talking about? Am I supposed to?"

"You and I grew up together... on Destiny Island. We were best friends...always fighting over Kairi. We would always dream about seeing other worlds..."

"I don't remember _any_ of this. What are you blabbing on about?"

"I'm talking about the past that you forgot!" The Keyblade Master snapped. "I've been looking for you! For weeks! And now that I have finally found you...you forget everything! You forgot Kairi! You forgot _me_! I bet you don't even remember the scar that you so graciously left me, do you?!" he demanded. All this talk was getting to the boy's head. Riku had forgotten. The pain of the scar had returned. The pain of that dream had returned.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I," Sora began to run towards Riku, "Don't," Sora slipped off his right glove, "Remember!" With that last word, Sora's right palm was in Riku's face, the scar clearly visible. That large scar that went across Sora's hand. Such a painful memory that would stay by Sora forever. Cerulean eyes looked up at Riku's icy like ones. "H...How'd you get that?"

"You did this to me." Riku seemed to freeze, his eyes widened slightly. Only for a little bit did Riku seemed stunned.

"Y-You're making this up."

"Riku...if you remember...I don't like..." A silence filled the room as those icy eyes looked at the scar. "Riku..."

_Remember!_

"Please..."

_Remember me!_

_BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~! _Starting the two, the bell rang. Riku quickly dashed out of the room. Slipping his glove on, Sora chased after him. _You won't push me away..._

Sora chased after Riku through the halls. Sora didn't care about these stupid classes. Riku was what he was after. And now that he found him, he wouldn't let go. Students were already in their second period class for the bell for second period had just rung. That sound was filtered out of Sora's mind. He didn't care. Sora followed Riku, secretly, through the halls. _What are you doing, Riku?_ Riku went outside and Sora followed. Suddenly, Riku stopped and Sora hid behind a tree.

"I know you're there, Sora..." Sora slowly came out and Riku turned his body to face Sora. "Why do you insist on following me? Should you have class to go to?"

"Shouldn't you?" Riku twitched. "Don't you know, Riku? I've been looking for you. I want you to come home.

_I want you to look at me._

"To Destiny Islands..."

_To a time of innocence._

"You're my best friend.

_You're the one I chase blindly..._

"Please...Riku."

Riku paused as he seemed to register Sora's words. Did they hit a memory? Sora dearly hoped so. He hope that Riku would remember. Things just had to return to normal. But then, that would be too easy.

And life was never easy.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled, walking closer to Sora. Sora blinked. "You come out of nowhere and claim you know me. Claim that you're my best friend. Claim that I hurt you. Well, you know what?" Riku pushed Sora against the tree, gripping his shoulder with one hand, tightly. "I don't remember any of the things that you claim I did," he hissed. "I've never seen you in my life..."

"R...Riku...you're hurting me."

"You think I _care_? You think I give a rat's ass about you?" The grip tightened and caused Sora to wince. "I'll tell you this once, and only once...Stay away from me...Stay out of my life..." Throwing Sora to the ground, Riku stormed off. In Riku's mind, that would be the end of this problem. Hurt Sora. Sora gets scared. Sora leaves Riku alone. End of story. Case closed. But this is **Sora** we're talking about here. Nothing stops this kid. A simple bruise wouldn't stop Sora from chasing after Riku.

Lunch time came and Sora was quickly reunited with Demyx and Axel. "Sora!" yelled Axel, waving his arm in the air. He was sitting at a table with Roxas and a depressed...Demyx? Getting his food, Sora walked over to the table, sitting next to Demyx, who just stared at his food.

"What's wrong with Demyx?" asked Sora. Axel shrugged.

"He won't talk to me... It's not like Demyx to be like this..." Axel turned back to Roxas. "So, you'll be able to help me in this Reading class, right? I'm not that good at it, really." Roxas just smiled and nodded before he turned to face Sora.

"Hm? What are you looking at?" asked Sora, nibbling on a fry.

"Why do you look like me?" he asked. Sora blinked. Roxas...didn't know that he was Sora's...Nobody? So...it wasn't only Riku that had forgotten things..

"Coincidence?" he suggested, before he continued to eat. Roxas looked at Axel, who shrugged and then started to make conversation with Roxas once more. Sora stared at the two. Why couldn't that be like him and Riku? Why the hell did Riku have to be so cruel? Something just wasn't right with this... He didn't like this... Not one bit.

"Mr. Xigbar!" yelled a female. Demyx perked up and looked around for the voice. He spotted the man. The man that he had loved. The man that he said such awful things to when he never meant any of it. The man that he couldn't let go. A female was waving towards him. "Come sit with us!" Demyx's blue eyes stared at the woman and then at Xigbar, who nodded and approached her. That's when things flared inside of Demyx. As soon as Xigbar sat down next to her, Demyx shot up.

"Demyx!" hissed Sora, grabbing his wrist. Demyx glared down at Sora. It wasn't real anger that filled his eyes. It was the look of betrayal and guilt. Axel and Roxas also stared at Demyx. This look on Demyx's face was probably something that Axel had never seen before... "You can go to him, Demyx!"

"You don't understand!" Axel turned to Roxas, who looked up at him. Axel's eyes were narrowed slightly, the green orbs seeming to glow with uncertainty and protection. Roxas blinked at that look.

"Do me a favor, Roxas?" he asked, softly. Roxas blinked again. "Cover you ears..." Raising an eyebrow, Roxas did as he was told and Axel stood up, walking to the other side of Demyx. "Demyx, you can't approach him. It's not right if you proclaim your love to Xigbar. Or even hug him. It's illegal!"

"You don't understand!" he repeated. "I want to be by his side! You have your lover, Sora's probably on good terms with the person he's trying to find! Why can't _I_ get _my_ dream come true?! Huh?!" demanded the Melodious Nocturne.

"He's still a friend, Demyx..." he muttered. "I'm not rushing anything with him...I don't want to loose Roxas for the third time by rushing things..."

"Rushing things?! You wanted his memory back so that he could remember you! And once he did, he was gone! Back inside of Sora! Just be glad that you weren't fully destroyed, or else we wouldn't have been able to bring you back..."

Axel's hand twitched before clenching.

"I want to be by the one that I love! Is that so wrong?!"

"You don't see it, do you? You think that if you proclaim your love to Xigbar, then he'll just accept it? Love doesn't work that way, Demyx. This isn't a story. This is REAL. Relationships take time, okay?"

"He's right..." The two looked down at Sora. "I met Riku and told him about the past... Riku hates me now... Demyx," he started, looking up at the blonde, "don't rush things with Xigbar."

Demyx looked back to where Xigbar was now sitting and he sighed, softly. After a small silence, Sora released Demyx's wrist and he sat back down, sighing softly, which Axel sat back down next to Roxas, gently pulling the hands off his ears. "I could have done that without your help, you know."

"Yeah, but I like helping me friends..." he said with a smile.

Roxas blinked. "What were you guys talking about?"

With a ruffle of blonde hair, Axel chuckled. "Nothing for your ears... So, tell me... How did he get to be known Panda? Is that his actual name, or a nickname?"

"Ah! Well, that's an interesting question!" Roxas had blurted out into this entire conversation about pros and cons for the question. Lucky Axel...good friends with Roxas already. Why the hell did this have to happen to Axel? Lucky bastard...He got to stay with Roxas. He got to be with Roxas. How Sora envied him. Riku's words echoed inside his mind. Things weren't going to be fun... How the hell was Sora supposed to get Riku to come back with him? How could he help Riku remember?

Sora didn't see Riku for the rest of the day. Demyx saw Xigbar in the halls and Axel and Roxas were in two other classes together. After school, the three were told to go see the Principal once more, so they did. Following orders, they went to the office where they had first been this morning. Once again, Axel refused to sit. He was afraid that he would get pissed and start a fire or something. Demyx and Sora sat in the chairs. Just like this morning. The old man sitting at the desk cleared his throat. "So...how was your first day?"

"Horrible," muttered Sora and Demyx.

"Fantastic," shrugged Axel in unison with the other two.

"Good! Glad to hear it! So, as you may have known, this school has dorms."

"It does?" Sora looked at the other two. "Did you two know?" They shook their heads.

"Yes...There are. Anyway, we have set you up with your roommates, alright? Demyx, you're under special conditions, so I will tell you your roommate last." The blonde just nodded. Clearing his throat again, the old man picked up a sheet a paper that lied in front of him on his polished brown desk. The desk was decorated with photos in frames. Probably his family and friends. There was a phone to the right of him, with a memo right next to the phone, a pen lying on top of the pad of paper. A computer was pushed to the left of the Principal with a bouquet of flowers behind the computer, a jar of pens and pencils to the left of the flower vase. The flowers consisted of roses, lilies, turnips, and other flowers. As Axel looked at the flowers, he smirked.

_Reminds me of Flower Boy..._ he thought.

"Let's start off with you, Axel. Axel, you will be sharing a room with Hayner and Roxas." Axel blinked and then smiled. "Sora, you're with Riku."

"Riku?!"

"...Yes."

"Hey, you told me that he wouldn't be in class during first period! He _was_ in class!"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yes, you did!"

"I said that Riku would be wandering around the school at the END of first period!"

Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly shut it, finding nothing. Sora crossed his arms across his chest. He should be happy, right? Well, Sora was happy, but also afraid. What should he do? It's not like Riku would become his friend again. It was like...Riku was a different person. Maybe he was. When people forget, they become a different person, don't they? No, that couldn't be right. Roxas had forgotten Axel twice and he hadn't changed at all, right? Sora always thought that if he could someone a jog of the memory, than they could remember... But with Riku, it was like adding gasoline to the fire. Riku only became pissed and now hated Sora. The brunette was afraid that if he continued to try and jog Riku's memory that Riku would actually end up killing him. Now, the only question was who the hell was Demyx's roommate? And why the hell was it under 'special conditions'?

"Demyx...You're...rooming with Xigbar."

Wait, what?!

Everyone's eyes widened. Demyx perked up, his eyes glistening with happiness and confusion. "Wait, why?" he asked.

"Well...you're really far behind in the training and Xigbar doesn't want to re-teach the entire class to teach you... He'll be giving you private lessons. You'll be waking up early and be kept out late, practicing and learning. This has never happened before, and I'm only allowing things because Xigbar's class is hard and it's not right to re-teach things to a whole class for just one person." Demyx inwardly smiled. In his mind, it was probably something like Demyx skipping in a field of singing flowers with singing clouds and a sun with sunglasses.

"I understand~!" he chimed.

"Good! Your luggage has been delivered to your room already." Going into his drawer, the man pulled out some slips of paper and handed them to the three. Axel walked to the desk to get his slip. "These are the room numbers. Enjoy your first night!" With that, the three nodded and left the room, wandering the halls once more. Demyx was skipping, slightly, Sora had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and Axel's left hand was holding his elbow and his right hand was holding his chin, his head tilted down slightly.

"What's your problem, Axel?" asked Demyx.

"I'm just thinking...how did our luggage get here? We never had any..."

"Axel...this is like a parallel world...We probably have 'parents' in this world that gave us the clothes..." muttered Sora.

"Stop being so serious, you moron..." he growled. "You're just pissed 'cause Riku hates you now."

"Shuddup!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you!" interrupted Demyx. "Stop fighting!"

"Demyx?"

"You two don't have it half as bad as me! I never meant to say such a thing to him! I was just upset because he finally paid attention to me...He was only trying to help me...I said such an awful thing to him...and now he's forgotten..." Demyx's head was facing the ground and Axel's eyes softened.

"Demyx..."

_Plip....plop..._

"You two...don't have it as bad...as me..."

* * *

**Author's Comment:** Okay~! Chapter 3 done! I'm pretty sure it's three....Yeah... I've been working on this for a while. Okay? I'm sorry that I made Demmy sad... Kinda worked out like that. And for some reason, I had to vision the Principal looking like the Mayor from PPGZ. Shuddup.

Um....yeah :3

Shuddup about the Xiggy with Demmy roomate thing and telling me it's wrong. I know that! D:

Hope you enjoy~

Comment and rate please~!


	5. Choke

_Hell's Angels_

* * *

Chapter 4

_There's nothing that I can say  
to make you want to stay here with me forever.  
There's nothing that I can do to make you want me like I need you to.  
I need you to._

Just give me one last chance to say this.  
Just give me one last chance to say  
what's on my mind and I will get it right.  
If I could only get my head above the water for a moment of your time.  
But you seem so strong and I can't hold my breath for long.  
Have you ever tried to scream under water?  
You'll choke.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts' characters... At all! Or the song! That belongs to Cauterize's Choke. And, um....this is yaoi, so if you don't like it...then leave! D: Take your mean comments away~! D': Um...yes! Also, a lot of people are gonna be OOC.... D:

**Pairings: **SoraxRiku (SoRiku), AkuRoku, and Xigmyx (XigbarxDemyx). Maybe others... I usually edit this part once I finish the chapter...

* * *

"You two...don't have it as bad...as me..."

"Demyx..." whispered Axel. "We know that...you said something bad to him, so you think it's your fault, right?" Demyx mearly nodded. "Well, it's not. I didn't say anything bad to Roxas and he forgot me, and Sora didn't do anything to Riku... Something's wrong with this place, so don't blame yourself..." he wispered. Demyx looked up at him before looking back down, wiping away his tears with his arm. "Okay?"

Demyx looked up, smiling happily, his face clear of tears that were shead. "Okay!" Axel simply smiled, while Sora looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand Demyx's mood changes. Turning on his heels, Demyx extended his right arm, his pointing finger pointing forward. "Alright~! Let's go!" With that, he walked off. Axel shook his head and turned to Sora.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Uhm, right!" The three walked to their rooms, all getting off at their rooms. Axel was the first to stop at his room. Opening his door, he heard the voice that rang in his ears. But it wasn't a bad voice. It was sweet... Like milk and honey sweet. He smiled lightly and walked in further, closing the door behind him. On the two beds in front of him were Hayner and Roxas, an extra bed open for Axel. They turned to look at the red head and blinked. There was a small silence between them, but then Roxas blinked and looked past Hayner and at Axel.

"Ah! Axel!" he said, happily. Hayner narrowed his eyes at him as he smiled at Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas." He looked to Hayner and nodded lightly. "Hayner..."

"Hey..."

Roxas jumped off the bed and ran up to him. "Axel, so you're the new roommate, huh?" Axel nodded. "That's great! Your bed is the one to the right of me. Hayner's is the left, and I'm in the middle!" He turned and ran to his own bed, sitting down on it before looking at Hayner. "Hayner, be nice to Axel, okay?"

"Yeah, well, as long as he doesn't do anything to you."

_He should be worrying about **you** doing something, and not me_, thought the red head. He shook his head and then walked over to his bed, setting his bag down and sitting on the soft mattress. It was plainly decorated with a blue sheet and a blue pillow. Nothing special. He sighed and lied back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean anything to me?"

"Oh, Roxas...You're so innocent..." he muttered, smirking lightly. Axel turned his attention to Hayner when he heard the sound of footsteps again. Hayner had gotten off the bed and walked over to Roxas' bed, sitting next to him. "Something like..." he picked up his hand and ran it across the jaw line of Roxas, "this."

Axel quickly sat up and stood on his bed.

"Or..." With that hand that Hayner used, he ran it gently down Roxas' neck and down his clothed chest, "this."

Axel jumped to Roxas' bed, kneeling next to him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him away from Hayner, glaring at him. "Don't do that to him..." he growled.

"Whoa, what do you mean? I haven't done anything. No need to be over protective or anything." Sarcasim clearly coated his voice and Axel did his best to try and control the fire that wanted to burst out. Oh, how he would enjoy the squeels that he got out of Hayner when the fire englufed him. But then Roxas would tell him to stop, probably hate him, and ignore him.

He couldn't do that.

Instead, he gripped tighter around Roxas. "Don't. Touch. Him."

"He's not your lover or anything. He's up for grabbs! It's not like he's your property."

"Still! What if Roxas didn't want you to touch him?"

_Roxas is mine!_

"You could have done something he didn't want from you!"

_I can't let you corrupt his innocence..._

"Don't touch him like that. Ever. Again!"

_I've worked hard to get where I am..._

"Ever!"

_And I won't let you destroy all my hard work._

Roxas looked up at Axel, seeing those green orbs glare at his friend. He looked towards Hayner, those golden suns known as eyes glaring at his new friend. Then he looked back at Axel. "Axel..." he whispered.

The red head looked down and connected green patches of grass with the moonlit sea. "What is it, Roxas?"

"You can let go now, you know..."

Axel blinked and loosened his arms before dragging them off of the blonde beauty. "S-Sorry about that..." Roxas wormed away from Axel and then looked at Hayner.

"Okay, you...Don't do that again. That was really creepy. Plus, you know that I wouldn't let him do that. I don't swing that way."

"Oh, right. Ma bad. You're in love with that Namine chick, aren't you?" Roxas simply nodded.

Oh no...Not again! Axel didn't have a chance, did he? Roxas wasn't gay, unlike Axel. And to top it off, he's in love with _Namine!_ Of all people! Hurt fiilled his eyes as he stared at Roxas. The blonde looked at Axel.

"What's the matter, Axel?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Oooh, looks like you have a rival, Roxas," grinned Hayner.

"No, it's not that."

"You mean that you're not in love with Namine either?"

Axel simply shook his head.

"Well...that makes your victory a little bit easier, huh, Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Axel sighed and looked down. _Sora...Demyx...I hope you two are faring well..._

* * *

"..."

"..."

A silence flowed between the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"This is also my room, you idiot..."

"I told him that I never wanted to have a roommate..."

"Tough luck. I'm here now. So deal with it..." he growled, walking over to the...wait a minute...What?! You're kidding! One bed?! Only one bed?! No doubt that Riku would make him sleep on the floor. Pssh. Like Sora would obey like a good puppy dog that he wasn't. He set his bag down and lied on the bed. It was a queen sized bed.

"What the fuck are you doing on my bed?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Not on _my_ bed you're not."

No response.

"Oy! Get out of my bed!"

Still no response.

Instead, Riku lied next to the other. They lied together, Riku's sapphire eyes looking up at the ceiling. Everything seemed like things would settle down and the two could start all over aga--

A giant thud came from the ground. Riku's arm had outstretched and pushed Sora off the bed. Sora slowly sat up and glared at the wall, slowly turning his head to face Riku. A few seconds later, Sora pushed the mattress up and away from him, causing Riku to roll off of the bed. After Sora set the bed back down, the two glared at each other. Okay...maybe this was going to take some time. As they glared at each other, they couldn't help but notice that this relationship wasn't going to work out... Ever.

From outside the door, you could hear the crashing and banging. Just what was happening in that room?

Hell.

Need I say more?

* * *

God, this was awkward...

"Uhm..." the blonde started, standing at the doorway, standing _inside_ a teacher's room. Luckily there was another bed, so he didn't have to SLEEP with his teacher. That would... Well, he couldn't really say that it was awkward. He and Xigbar used to always sleep together, whispering utterances to each other, smiling, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Why? Why did Demyx have to say those things to Xigbar? Just... Why?! The shooting teacher looked up and over at Demyx.

"Ah, there you are. What happened? Did you get lost?"

Demyx said nothing.

"Well... Hurry and unpack. We wake up early tomorrow morning. I need to start you on your learning early early. Perhaps when the sun starts to rise..." What? So early? He sighed, softly, and then looked at Xigbar with blue eyes.

"Then... what am I supposed to do for the time when the others are moving on ahead?"

"You'll be in on the other half of the range, practicing what I teach you in the mornings. I will also be teaching you at night, so you will also practice that." Xigbar's body was lied out on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other holding up a book of guns. Yup... The other STILL had his eye patch on. There was a silence for a while as Demyx stared at the floor, Xigbar's eye moving to look at Demyx. "What are you waiting for? Unpack and go to sleep!" The blonde quickly looked up and then nodded, rushing over towards the other bed, unpacking his belongings. What else sucked right now? Well, there was the fact that he didn't have his Sitar... His beautiful Sitar. He missed it so much. So much... He sighed, gently, finishing his unpacking before lying on the bed. What the hell? This was so... so very awkward! Ex lover who was now his teacher... So awkward... He turned in his bed, not really feeling the energy to change into proper attire. He just pulled the covers over and fell asleep... This hurt him... His heart ached ever so... and it was terrible.

* * *

"AGAIN!!" shouted a voice. Blonde spikes pointed through the air, blue eyes watching students fight each other, the clash of their weapons hitting. "You, your stance is off! You, watch your balance!" he ordered, pointing to every teenager that dared to make a mistake. Morning light illuminated through the many windows in this room.

"Strife-sensei, could you help me?" asked a boy. "I can't seem to get my balance to stay." Sighing softly, the blonde teacher made his way over towards the kid. "I strike, but I can't stay on stable..." The blonde blinked and then sighed, moving behind the kid, arms moving around him.

"First off, you're holding the sword wrong..." He positioned the kid's hands right. "Your feet are off..." With his right foot, he pushed the kid's feet to the right positions. "See?" he whispered, gently. The kid blushed and Cloud pulled away. "Try landing in that position when you strike." The kid smiled.

"Thanks, Strife-sensei!"

"CLOUD!!" yelled a familiar voice. The man groaned, turning around to look at a silver haired male and a brunette, the silver haired male dragging the brunette by the sleeve of his jacket.

"What do you want, Riku?" he asked, glaring at the silver haired male. "And let Sora go..." Riku simply growled, letting Sora go.

"I can't work with this kid anymore!"

"And why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because he's always shouting about us being best friends when I've never met him in my entire life!" This seemed to strike something inside of Cloud, his blue eyes widening slightly.

"Oh? Is that so? How odd... Look, Riku, go off and train with the others, okay? I need to have a word with Sora." Gladly, Riku hurried off, Sora looking down. "Sora...." Cloud lead him over, away from the group, out of ear shot before leaning down, placing his hands on his own knees. "I used to have the same problem as you..." Eyes opened wide and Sora looked up at Cloud, about to say something, but Cloud covered Sora's lips with his hand. "Shush... Just listen... I've been here for about two years, okay? I know what you are going through. Your loved one not knowing who you are... not remembering anything..."

"How--"

"I told you... I know what you are going through. It's... happened to me... We came here... looking for someone... And this happened."

"You and Tifa?" he asked. God... It had been so long since he had last seen Cloud... He had forgotten what this man looked like for a while.

"Tifa? Haha..." He shook his head. "No... Not Tifa."

"Aeirith?"

"Nope... Guess again."

"........Sephiroth?"

"Oh GOD no! You know what, no more guessing. Maybe you'll figure it out. Anyway, he forgot me... And I've been trying to get him to remember our once love... but I've so far only gotten him to be a really good friend..." He sighed softly before standing, ruffling Sora's hair, gently. "Don't worry... With time, Riku will remember you... You two are sharing a room, right? Then you can get to know each other again... Just say that everything you said was just a misunderstanding... Start over... It'll be hard, yes... but you'll figure it out..." He walked back and Sora watched as Cloud returned to his job, shouting orders. Huh...

So...

When the hell did Cloud turn gay?

Oh well... Sora sighed, taking Cloud's advice to mind. Maybe... Maybe that would help. But what about those dreams he had? Those... weird nightmares? They were terrifying, they were scarring. Oh yeah, and who the hell was Cloud's ex-lover?

* * *

**Author's Comment: **WOW, sorry it took me so long D: And I'm sorry that this chapter is short and all, but I wanted to get this out quickly. Please, stay with me as I continue to write? c: Thank you~


	6. Something In The Wind

**Hell's Angels**

* * *

Chapter 5

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts' characters... At all! Or the song! That belongs to Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas' Sally's Song. And, um....this is yaoi, so if you don't like it...then leave! D: Take your mean comments away~! D': Um...yes! Also, a lot of people are gonna be OOC.... D:

**Pairings: **SoraxRiku (SoRiku), AkuRoku, and Xigmyx (XigbarxDemyx). Maybe others... I usually edit this part once I finish the chapter...

* * *

"Riku!" called the young brunette to the silverette.

"Not you again... What do you want?" How can Sora do this right?

"Look... About earlier... I... was just mistaken. I mistook you for someone else... that I knew." These words hurt Sora and Riku was surprised for just a second before shaking his head.

"Tch... Whatever."

"So, can we still be friends?"

".....Look, just go back to training, alright? You'll be with me... So lets start this over again. We'll try flourishes and when to do a flourish..." he muttered, walking to the other side of the matt where they were practicing. Cloud watched over them and when Sora looked at him, Cloud simply nodded at him slightly before going back to instructing the class. Sora was still distrawcted by who Cloud would want to be with. And what man? If it wasn't Sephiroth... Then who? He shook his head and then groaned, mentally, getting his stick ready. This was going to be a long battle and a long year.

They two raged on in a battle, Sora seeming not to try. And yet, he was over powering Riku. Sora really was strong, and Riku couldn't deny that. It wasn't like he really did like Sora, but he would have to congratulate him on being so powerful.

A loud session of claps made the class stop. It was Cloud. "Alright, that's the end of today. Tomorrow, we meet outside this gym by the feild. Put your sticks away and grab your things." The bell rang and Cloud sighed, running a hand through his hair, sighing softly. Sora watched Cloud for a second before grabbing his bag, putting away the stick.

"Cloud."

A voice made Sora and Cloud blink and look over at the voice, Sora's blue eyes widening at who spoke the name. Cloud just made a very very small smile. "Leon..." The brunette stood next to Cloud, handing him glasses.

"You forgot these in my class this morning."

Cloud blinked and took them, slipping the brown rimmed glasses on his face. "Thanks. We're having lunch together still, right?" Leon nodded, which caused Sora to blink. Wh-What!?

It was Leon?! Or was it someone else?

"Cloudacus~" chimed a voice, another man running up behind Cloud and hugging him from behind. It was a red head with hair in a pony tail. The music teacher, Reno. "I was wondering where my cute blonde was!" Sora only stared.

"Reno... get off."

"What if I say no?" A playful grin played on Reno's lips as he held Cloud tighter. Leon stared at them before turning around and walking away.

"I'll see you later, Cloud." With that, he was moving away from the two, Cloud trying to reach out to Leon for a second before glaring over at Reno, trying to free himself from the grip of the red head.

"Reno..." he growled.

"Aww, but I don't want to share you, Cloudy~" whined Reno. Reno pouted before letting go of Cloud, blinking. "Hey, when did you get your glasses back?" he asked, fixing them for Cloud.

"Leon just gave them back to me..." he whispered, moving away from Reno to still see Sora standing there, eyes wide. "Sora? Sora, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, causing the brunette to quickly run off to class. Cloud then looked back to Reno. "And don't YOU have a class to teach?"

"You should know better, Stomry! I dont' have a class this period... And neither do you! This is your break period isn't it? Second period..." he whispered in Cloud's ear.

"Reno, stop!" He pushed Reno away, glaring lightly. He couldn't do that! He groaned. "Go back to class, Reno... I have to do some thinking..." he whispered before quickly walking away from the red head, who blinked but then smirked.

"Try to run, Cloud... It won't work..." he whispered to himself. Cloud walked the many halls, aimlessly, or so he thought, but his feet found themselves walking past Leon's English class. Cloud blinked and jumped back slightly, hiding from the teacher's view. He could faintly hear Leon teaching the class... The class about a book. What book? Oh, what was it? That one... with the guy named Panda? Seriously, who names their child _Panda_? But that wasn't the point! He sighed softly, his blue eyes looking down. How could this happen to him? With that, Cloud walked on forward, thinking about what happened.

Why them?

_"Leon! Where are you going?!" demanded the blonde as they stood in the feild outside of this school. Leon turned to glare at Cloud, as the blonde's arm was bleeding._

_"Where do you think? I can't just let them GO after injurying you that much! You can't move your arm!" Leon ran after a man with long silver hair into the building, his gunblade out._

_"Leon!" Cloud groaned, wincing, before hurrying up and running into the building as well, seeing Leon standing there, looking around, swearing silently to himself, asking where the hell the man went. Who was the man? They didn't know. He wore a fox mask, ropes around his ankles, wrists, and his neck. Cloud remembered that the man was covered in blood, but never left a trace of blood, like he was never there... But he was. Cloud went over to Leon, wincing, Leon looking over at Cloud, helping him kneel down._

_"Cloud... You shouldn't be moving. You should have waited outside."_

_"And be left in the open and leave you here? Yeah right..." Leon sighed softly, shaking his head, but having a small smile on him. His lips connected with Cloud's forehead._

_"Cloud..." he whispered, softly._

_**"I'll kill him..."** a voice rang out around the two. They blinked and looked up, the lights flickering in the abaondoned building. The voice was close to Leon so he swung his arm out, but hit nothing._

_**"I'll make you kill him..."** This time the voice was around Cloud. His head turned to look around him, but there was nothing. Constant threats were being made around them._

**_"You'll kill him."_**

**_"Leave him."_**

**_"He'll betray you."_**

**_"He's a heartbreaker."_**

**_"You think he belongs to only you?"_**

**_"He could be cheating on you..."_**

_**"You two are pathetic."**_

_Leon was getting fed up. He growled, standing up and yelling in anger, grabbing his gunblade and pointing it, swinging at where the voices came from, avoiding ones that were so very close to Cloud. This went on for a while. Leon in a fit of rage. He soon was worn out, panting heavily, struggling to keep standing. "Leon, stop! You're straining yourself!" he called out, biting his lower lip as he watched Leon. He winced and hissed gently, the hand gripping his bleeding arm tighter. There was something wrong... Something was moving in his arm. "Leon..." he hissed, Leon quickly turning around and dropping his weapon, running over to Cloud, moving Cloud's hand from the wound on his right arm, seeing the flesh bubble, like it was boiling. "Leon...It feels like it's on fire..." he growled. Leon reached out to touch it, but he was thrown back by something._

_Leon was thrown into the wall and the bubbling on his arm grew. There wasn't something right! Soon, it felt like his arm was ripped off and after that, he saw darkness, his own screaming and Leon screaming his name the last things he heard... Before he woke up as a teacher in the nurse's office... He asked where Leon was, and the nurses told him... What happened?_

The same thing that happen to Sora, Axel, and Demyx.

Oh god... His left hand gripped where the wound used to be on his right arm. Apparently, it was no long there. Nurses said that he just fainted. Two years...It's been two years that he's been here, just being Leon's friend. He sighed and walked on forward, walking past Leon's class. There were... so many people here. How did Reno get here? Or...

"CLOUD!!" called a voice. A man ran over to Cloud, the other sword instructor. Cloud blinked and looked over his shoulder at the man with black spikey hair.

Zack Fair.

He was dead in the world where Cloud was from... Cloud was sure of it, he watched him die. Zack smiled at Cloud. "Cloud, how you feeling? You've been looking rather down lately."

"Ah, it's nothing. Nothing at all. So, how are you Zack?"

"Eh, can't complain. Oh, did you here? Leon finally fell in love!" Cloud's eyes widened and he looked up at Zack.

"How do you know?"

"His lover told me."

_....I never told you anything..._Cloud thought. Wait, wait, wait... Not HER! "O-Oh, really? Who's the lucky one?"

"I think her name is Rinoa... I don't know about her... She seems... kinda iffy for my tastes..." He said, shaking his hand from side to side, shrugging. "But oh well, it's Leon's choice." Cloud bit his lower lip. Not HER again. Why the hell was she here?! Rinoa dumped Leon in the world before, so how the hell would Rinoa break Leon's heart this time?! Why did she break up with him?

Because Leon was a nervous person. Someone who was like a gentleman. Someone who was too scared to move any further than kissing, wanting to save himself until marriage... Rinoa didn't like that. Cloud sighed, softly. He'd have to tell Leon soon... Maybe at lunch? I mean, they WERE eating together today. Which was a good thing. Then Cloud could ask about why he never told Cloud anything about meeting this girl.

* * *

**Author's Comment: **Eh-heheheheheeee... Short, I know, but I wanted to get this chapter out. Yes, Cloud's original lover was Leon. More on them to come. This chapter was just how Cloud and Leon got here. And the Fox Rope Blood Man will play an IMPORTANT role soon!! And thsi chapter's short cause I'm doing this during study hall and I think I have chemisty homework to do... I'm not sure... Maybe... I know that I have japanese and Psychology to do... in... 11 minutes D: Sooo yeah. CHAPTER 5, BABY!!


	7. Cherish

**Hell's Angel**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to your heart  
And I buried myself with my body  
During those days when I lied everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart..._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (besides Mr. Fox Rope). The characters belong to Square Enix. The song is the English version of Cherish by Ai Otsuka, I think? I don't remember the last name, but you can figure it out.

**Pairings:** Well, AkuRoku, SoRiku, DemXig and Cleon.

* * *

"H-Hey... B-Be careful. That hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I'll do it slower."

"Ah! N-No... Do it faster... Please..." Cloud turned his blonde head to the side, his eyes closing tightly.

"If I pull it out quickly, you'll tear."

"J-Just hurry... Please. It hurts!"

"Alright... Do you feel it pulling out?" Cloud just nodded, a small noise leaving his lips.

Leon pulled the object out of the blonde's flesh finally before looking up at Cloud's flushed face. "There... All done. Did it really hurt that much?" Cloud nodded slightly. "I'm sorry... I won't do it as fast next time..." Leon wrapped a bandage around Cloud's bleeding knee.

Wait, what?! Knee? Yeah that's right. No sex for you guys today.

"Geeze. How do you manage to get rocks jammed into your leg?" He finished tying the cloth tightly, but still loose. It was now lunch time and Cloud and Leon were returning from the small diner where they would usually have lunch. On the way back to the school, Cloud had tripped and falling into a small whole with sharp rocks in it. In the middle of the sidewalk too. Apparently, Leon had tried to warn Cloud about it, but the blonde didn't notice it, walked RIGHT past the cones, and into the hole. A large rock scrapped a large cut into Cloud's right leg, a few rocks jamming themselves in there as well. For the past ten minutes, Leon and Cloud have been in a park, Leon fixing up Cloud's leg. As he finished, Leon looked up at Cloud, smirking slightly. "You're so accident prone..."

"No... Just clumsy, I guess."

Leon looked at his hands, noticing that they were bloody. Sure, Leon used some pliers to get the rocks out. It payed to have friends that would constantly hurt themselves. Leon stood and then looked at Cloud. "I have to go wash my hands. Stay here, alright?" The teacher nodded and sighed softly as he watched the male go off. Cloud had yet to ask the male about the deal with Rinoa. Shouldn't he be happy that Leon was having such a good life? No, Cloud knew what this woman was up to. How she would hurt Leon in the end. This couldn't go on.

He knew.

And it hurt to know.

* * *

"Fire!"

A loud bang came from the gun section of the school.

"Ah, you're improving? Look, you've managed to at least _hit_ the giant target..." Of course, the teacher was being sarcastic, Demyx knew. He wasn't getting better. This was the only time out of the entire day that he had managed to hit the tagert... And it was on the farthest part of the target. Sighing, Xigbar shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, we'll give it a break..." Demyx sighed as he set the gun down. Well... How could he start to win the heart of the other if the Priate-Ninja-Surfer Teacher was being all sarcastic with him?

Demyx didn't know what to do. Xigbar had been the one to fall in love with him... Xigbar was the one that made the first move on him. How could he possibly make Xigbar love him again? Demyx stood from his crouching state and stretched. "Ah, Xigbar~! I'm hungry~!"

"You just ate three hours ago."

"Yeah, but that was three hours ago! It's lunch time!"

_'Come on, Xiggy! Have a heart!' _he would always say.

_'Heart? Why should I have a heart if that's what Kingdom Hearts has?' _He would always reply.

Things had gone... wrong. Why was Demyx so stupid? Time and time again, Demyx would go back on those words he said. Xigbar probably knew about this place. Knew why it was bad. But did he listen? No. Demyx did not listen and instead this happened to them. Xigbar looked over at the dirty blonde and blinked. Demyx looked down. What the hell was he looking so down for? Xigbar went over to him, rolling his eyes, before patting his head.

"Alright... We'll go get some food." Demyx's face lit up and he looked up at Xigbar before hugging him.

"Yey! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" he yelled, rather rushed and happy.

"Yeah, yeah! Now get off of me, would ya?!" The teacher pushed the boy off of his body and shook his head, looking down at the hyper boy. "You're so strange... Probably the strangest person I've ever met..." He began to walk off, the blonde following. Finally. Lunch together with Xigbar. It was... Well, Demyx couldn't really put his happiness into words. It just... came out that way. He could feel his heart in him beat so hard...

* * *

Leon had come back from his little hand washing trip to see Cloud still sitting there. "Well... You actually stayed."

The blonde looked up at Leon, arching an eyebrow. "I would not have?"

"Well... Usually people walk off when you tell them to stay."

"I can't really walk, you know..." Cloud pointed to his bandaged leg and the brunette just laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah..." Somehow, Cloud found himself on the other's back, being carried to the school. "How did you end up so clumsy?" Cloud just shrugged, his thoughts going back to what Zack told him... about Rinoa.

"Hey... Leon?"

"Hm?"

There was a small pause. "Do you... have a crush on anybody?" How could Cloud ask a question of who he was dating all of the sudden? No, he had to ease into this subject... and it didn't start well. Leon turned his head slightly to look at Cloud with a confused expression.

"Yeah, why?"

"And... you'd tell me if you were dating someone, right?"

Leon's movements stopped all together. "...What are you getting at, Cloud?" Cloud bit his lower lip and looked away. This was... awkward. He couldn't think of what to say and Leon was staring at him with confused, yet serious eyes.

"I'm saying..." he started, but then sighed, pausing and regaining his composure to look at Leon in the eyes. "What I'm getting at is how come you never told me about you and Rinoa?" Leon was taken aback from this. How did... How did Cloud know this?

"How did you--"

"Zack told me." Leon looked away, trying to think of what to say. "Leon... we've been friends for two years. You could TELL a friend when you date someone..." Oh, Cloud... that's not why you're mad. That's not the half of it.

"Cloud, I was going to tell you--"

"When? When you two would get married? Or would I learn when she breaks up with you?" Leon looked at Cloud again, blinking. Why was Cloud getting all mad? Those were the words that went through his head. Usually, friends don't get this mad over not telling someone when the other was dating someone. Well, men didn't, he didn't really know or care about the women. He blinked a couple of times.

"Why do you want to know? What's the matter with you? You're being strange today..."

If only you knew. If only you knew, Leon. If you knew the life you had before this school with Cloud, then things would be a lot easier. He had to get out of here... **They** had to get out of here. Right now, his only lead was that man... The rope man. That was his only lead out of here. Once they were out, Cloud and Leon could be together again, and Leon would love _him_, not some bitch! Dammit! Cloud wanted HIS Leon back... Maybe... Maybe if Cloud talked about the other life, Leon would remember. Even if Sora did try and fail, that was natural. Riku won't believe anything. But Leon was different. He would believe Cloud...

Right?

"Leon, I may sound crazy, but this world isn't real!" Cloud started. "This YOU isn't real! We were dra--" His lips weren't moving now. His throat felt sore and burned as he took in a breath. What was going on? Was he nervous? No, no he wasn't nervous. Never nervous. Then... what was going on? His vision was blurring. "We....were..."

"Cloud? Cloud, what's wrong?" Leon quickly set the man down onto the sidewalk, off his back. With each swallow of saliva he took, it felt like gasoline was adding to a fire inside of him, burning him. No, Cloud had to say this. He could feel Leon's fingers move to his wrist to check his heart rate. So fast... His heart was moving so fast...

"We were..."

"Cloud, don't talk. I'll get an ambulance." Leon pulled out his phone, his fingers still pressing to Cloud's wrist. Leon reported the situation to the man over the phone, explaining where they were. When Leon was done, he quickly hung up and turned his attention back to Cloud. His heart rate was slowing down quickly. "Dammit, Cloud, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dammit, Cloud had to speak. He had to finish this sentence. He quickly turned Leon's face to look at him, lips connecting for a second before pulling away.

"...... Lovers..." Cloud's body tensed and he leaned back on the ground, clenching his teeth and groaning. Something wasn't right.

**_"Just what makes you think you can say this?" _A voice rang in his head**

What?

**_"Just go ahead and ruin my plan, why don't you?_"**

W-Who's that?

**_"I can't have you guys going back to the real world, now, can I?"_**

Wait... Sora never complained about this happening to him when he was trying to confess to Riku about the real world.

**_"Riku's too ignorant to listen to a moron like Sora... But you and Leon are close... he might pry into some business..."_**

But what... "AH!" Cloud's body arched. He could feel something moving inside of him, moving to his heart. As paramedics came to him and moved Cloud's body to a stretcher, Cloud started to thrash about, his hands clawing at where his heart should be, his lips forming screams of pain. Something was poking at his heart and Cloud kept trying to hold back his screams as much as he could.

"Quick, strap him down!" yelled one paramedic. Quickly, Leon and some others restrained Cloud before he was strapped to the stretcher.

**_"This is my game, and you're going against my rules..."_**

This voice was familiar.

**_"And punishment is always the answer when you go against the rules."_**

Cloud could feel something scrape at his heart, making him thrash about more. Leon sat there in the ambulance, watching, helplessly, to see what Cloud was doing. Quickly, Leon took Cloud's hand, tightly, running his thumb over his knuckles. It was the only thing Leon could do to try and comfort him. What the hell... was going on?!

* * *

**Author's Comment: **You know what? It's nearly 4 am... I'm tired... I feel like hurting Cloud... And this happened... Yeah... It'll be all explained later.


	8. Selenite

**Hell's Angel**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Ah, at the end of the universe I found countless little stars  
When we met, I learned what dizziness felt like_

_Now, swallowed up in endless waves of gold and silver  
We move towards the sacred river_

_My heart begins to tremble as you pull me close so sweetly  
Forever, always and forever, I want to hold you  
So that you won't disappear_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (besides Mr. Fox Rope). The characters belong to Square Enix. The song is the English version of Selenite by Rurutai.

**Pairings:** Well, AkuRoku, SoRiku, DemXig and Cleon.

* * *

"Hey..." Leon looked up at the familiar voice of a black haired teacher. Leon sat next to Cloud, who was in a hospital bed, wires hooked up to him. The black haired teacher that had come to visit him was none other than Zack. Leon nodded at Zack in acknowledgement before Zack pulled up a chair to Leon's side. "So, what exactly happened?"

"I'm.. not quite sure... He started to ask about who I was going out with then said that... this world wasn't real. And that the two of us..." Leon's eyes looked back at Cloud's sleeping face, sighing softly. "... That the two of us were lovers." Well, at least the blonde had calmed down. He's been still for about ten minutes. Throughout the entire ambulance ride and until he was injected with a sedative, Cloud was thrashing about, screaming. Was was going on with him?

"And then somehow ended up in this condition?"

"Yeah... He started to thrash about after he told me this world wasn't real."

"Cloud is Cloud... He's always talking about this separate world where he's an ex-soldier and not a teacher. He even told that the Vice Principal to try and push him away. Pif! Like THAT would work..."

Leon blinked. Wait, the Vice Principal? He looked over at Zack with a raised eyebrow. Anything with that man was usually bad. "What about Sephiroth?"

Zack let out a nervous chuckles. "Heheh... Y-You know, to push him away... from Cloud's personal life. C-Cause the man was getting too close!" Crap, way to go, Zack. You're probably the only person that knows what Sephiroth really does. And you promised Cloud that you wouldn't tell any---

"Quite lying... You're terrible at it." Well, that promise was broken. Leon looked back at Cloud and groaned. "I knew that guy was up to no good..."

"Wait, you _knew_?"

"No, I just got this vibe from him. I always saw him staring at Cloud and when Cloud would see him, he'd look away from that silver hair. Sometimes, he'd even quickly say goodbye to me and then turn the other way from Sephiroth." Leon sighed. "It always confused me..." Well, luckily, that's all Leon knew... well, used to. "Now you're saying that he's moving in on Cloud?" Zack just nodded. Well, that wasn't the _entire_ truth, but close enough. Leon shook his head. "Why doesn't Cloud just file for some harassment on the guy?"

"That's impossible, especially with Sephiroth. You know he has ties to high places, and he could easily reverse the tables and get Cloud fired!" Zack had a good point. Sephiroth had many enemies and even more friends, somehow. He had ties to higher ups that would take Sephiroth's side in an instant. The man was rich and powerful, and big companies always fall for loads of cash. Cloud's hand twitched slightly and Leon blinked.

"Hey, I think he's waking." Zack quickly looked over at Cloud, pulled from his thoughts as blue eyes opened up so slowly. A small noise was heard from Cloud as his eyes opened half way, looking around the room. "Cloud...?" Vision was blurred, but he could recognize that long brown hair anywhere.

"Leon?"

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" A small smile was on Zack's lips and Cloud slightly smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, I'm doing _swell_." Even Leon let out an a small sigh that had a small tint of a laugh on it. At least Cloud had a sense of humor right now, even in his condition. "Ugh... Wh-what happened?"

"You... kinda were sedated, according to the scarred man, here," Zack told him, pointing to Leon, who merely nodded.

"Sedated?"

"Yeah... when you started to talk about the 'other world' you began to thrash about..." Everything came back to Cloud and he sighed, closing his eyes once more. The rope man. The man dressed in a kimono, the man that had bloody ropes around his neck, wrists, and ankles, the man that wore the fox mask. He needed to find him...

Somehow.

A knock at the door made everyone blink. As the door opened, silver hair came in and soon followed Sephiroth. "I heard that Cloud was here. Is he alright?" Cloud blinked at the man and quickly placed his hand on Leon's that was resting on the bed, gripping it, tightly. Leon blinked and moved his eyes to look at their hands. Cloud was shaking. Leon blinked again and then looked at Sephiroth.

"Cloud is fine," Zack said in a harsh tone, which only recieved a glare from Sephiroth, but Zack only glared back.

"If you do not mind, Cloud and I have to speak about his job and if he should be on leave for a while."

"What, you don't think Cloud can handle being at work?" asked Zack.

"Cloud is in charge of the _Sword Training_ department, must I remind you, Mr. Fair. If he moves around so soon after being out of the hospital with a serious injury, it's a one-way ticket back here."

"Then we can stay."

"This doesn't concern the two of you..."

"Zack's right... We should stay," Leon spoke, looking up at the silverette. He wouldn't leave Cloud. The man had been through much... too much, today.

"Do you want me to fire both of you? I could do that, you know..." Zack growled, lowly. "Leave now, or I _will_ carry out that threat..." Zack made a small "tch" before looking to Leon.

"We have to go now..." He looked to Cloud, a small smile on his face. "Get better soon, okay buddy?" He leaned over slightly, to whisper. "And don't let him near you." He quickly pulled back and stood up. Leon stood too and looked to Cloud, gently pulling his hand away from Cloud.

"I'll be back to visit you later... I promise." With that, he walked out of the room with Zack, giving Cloud one last look, hating to leave those pleading blue eyes with that mad man. Closing the door, the two men walked away from the room. And fingers moved to the lock from the inside of the room after a while, switching it closed. Sephiroth's face turned to Cloud, a strange glint in his eye.

"Well, Cloud... finally alone, huh? It's been too long." The male moved over to Cloud, standing over him as Cloud looked up.

"It's been... two weeks, Sephiroth."

"Mm... But that's still too long to be separated from your body." His hand moved to run down Cloud's chest.

"Nn... Sephiroth. Don't. Not here. Th-The nurses... They could come in at any moment."

"Don't worry. I've told them not to bother us for a few hours. As long as you're quite, nobody will suspect anything," he whispered in the male's ear, nipping it, gently, causing the blonde to flinch. He could feel the hand move down lower, slipping under the blankets, grasping at his crotch.

"St-Stop it!"

"Cloud, do you REALLY want someone to come in... To see you like this? You _know_ that nobody else is going to touch you like I do... Don't worry. I'll just jerk you off, I'm not going to put it in."

But outside, someone was listening. It was Leon. He had come back, making sure that Sephiroth wouldn't do anything to Cloud... but he was wrong, and he couldn't do anything. If he walked in, Sephiroth would fire him. And if he was fired, he would loose his only chances to see Cloud. He didn't want that. But now, he felt hopeless. He didn't know what to do, and Cloud was in there, being molested... and he couldn't do _anything_! Zack went over to him, a sympathetic look in his face. "L-Look, Leon... let's go..." He watched as Leon nodded and followed Zack out of the hospital. "You... are having dinner with Rinoa tonight, right?"

Oh crap! He did. Well... that was in an hour. God, he had totally forgotten about her. With all the drama going on with Cloud... Leon merely nodded, which caused Zack to sigh, and place a hand on Leon's shoulder, causing the brunette to blink.

"I know Cloud... He doesn't just show anyone emotions. Only those that he really trusts. You're one of the lucky few that have seen this Cloud." He gave the man a smile before walking off, Leon standing still, Zack waving off a hand. _"True love is like ghosts which everybody talks about and few have seen."_ And then he was off, walking to his car and driving back off. True love? What was he talking about? He loved Rinoa... so why was Zack bringing up this crap? He didn't love Clou-- But the man did pause as he remembered that kiss. The kiss that Cloud gave him. Yes, he had kissed Rinoa, but Cloud's kiss... it was different. The lips against his felt better than Rinoa's. He liked the feel more than with Rinoa. He shook his head. No. He had to think. Dinner. Gifts. Flowers. With that, Leon walked off to get a gift for his lovely lady, Cloud still in his thoughts. Maybe he'd get something for Cloud to- as a get well present. Nothing more.

* * *

"Dear god, you _were_ hungry!" Xigbar had one hand holding up his head as he watched Demyx nearly devour a lot of cookies, some strawberries, and cake. Oh, and let's not forget the ham sandwhich and three slices of watermelon. Demyx looked up, eating his fourth slice of watermelon.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah... but still. I haven't seen anybody eat like that in a while."

"It's YOUR fault! I've been training all day." He finished the slice, and sighed.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, kid, but you're getting better. I thought you were just a moron that didn't know anything, but I see that you can be taught."

"Like a puppy?!" he asked, rather happily. Xigbar only looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Like a puppy? But those eyes... that chipper attitude... Xigbar let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes. Like a puppy."

"Demyx!" The said blonde looked behind him to see Axel and Sora, but they didn't look too happy. Axel waved Demyx over. "We need to talk to you." Demyx blinked and turned to Xigbar.

"I'll be right back." Quickly, he moved over to them. "Hey, you guys! I have to tell you something! My training, I'm getting a LOT better!"

"You haven't told Xigbar about anything from the past, have you?" asked Sora, looking up at him. Demyx just shook his head. "Don't. Not yet. If you do, he won't like it and you'll loose your chance. Wait till later, when you've become better friends."

"And how would you know this?"

"I have a friend that's been stuck here for two years." He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Now that I think about it... he left before lunch and he hasn't returned yet..."

"He left with that 'Squall' guy right?" asked Axel.

"It's Leon."

"Whatever. But he did, right?" Sora nodded. "Well, give him some time. I'm sure that he'll be back shortly." Sora merely nodded before looking back at Demyx.

"So, whatever you do, do NOT tell Xigbar about anything from the past. Okay?" Demyx nodded, a proud smile on his face before saluting.

"Yessir~!"

* * *

**Author's Comment: **Yeah, I tried to bring back my original cast of this story xD And this is short and bad because I just got a new idea for the next chapter and I don't want to loose it.

Comment/Fav please C:

3 And to those that have, I LOVE YOU GUYS~


	9. Circle You, Circle You

**Hell's Angel**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Circle you, circle you  
Children, "you just lost the game"  
Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you're the same  
Before the moon sets aside  
Cut their neck off as they cried  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (besides Mr. Fox Rope). The characters belong to Square Enix. The song is the English version of Circle You, Circle You [Kakome, Kakome] by Miku and Luka. And if you know this song, then you know how... creepy it is. And since this chapter is based off that song, you can expect this chapter to be... rather morbid.

**Pairings:** Well, AkuRoku, SoRiku, DemXig and Cleon.

* * *

The night was now upon everyone. Cloud was asleep in his hospital bed, marks under the covers and on his neck from Sephiroth. Sora was sleeping next to Riku, though a wall of pillows separated them. Axel was asleep on his bed in the room he shared with Roxas and Hayner. And Demyx was asleep, in blue matching silk pajamas and under the covers, hugging a pillow that he had.

As each slept, their minds wandered into dreams. Dreams that were what they thought their future would be like with the one that they loved. _Heh. How foolish of them to think that._ There was a voice that spoke out to them in their dreams, before everything around them turned to dark. As Axel, pulled from his dream of being with Roxas, looked around, he found that he wasn't the only one here. "Sora? Demyx? Cloud?" He went over to the three men that were conversing with each other.

Sora looked behind him at Axel and blinked. "Axel? What are you doing here?!"

"I was just about to ask the same thing! Isn't this my dream? What are you guys doing here?"

"I just heard this person say that how foolish it was to dream that, or something like that, and then everything went black, and I saw Sora," Demyx replied as he pointed to the brunette. Sora then pointed to Cloud.

"I saw him here first." Cloud blinked and looked away, sighing softly. He really _was_ having a pleasant dream until he was pulled away from it.

_"Sora…"_ Sora recognized that voice anywhere. As he was about to turn around, he couldn't, as he felt strong arms around his waist. _"Good evening… Sora."_ Riku?

"Riku? What are you doing here?"

_"Well… when I realized that I did love you, I decided that I would come and tell you."_ This was a lie, right?! There was no way that Riku would love Sora! Riku had kept denying the fact that he did ever since Sora met him in this world. And even before then, was Riku really able to love him? He always ran away when Sora was looking for him. He bit his lower lip and then pulled away from Riku.

"You're not Riku…" Axel grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Sora, be careful around that guy..."

"I know… That's not even Riku." Sora looked from Axel to Riku, who was chuckling lightly.

_"Oh, Sora… come on now. How could you resist me? I know that you've loved me for a long time now, and when I confess to you, you reject me?"_

Well, sure, if you put it that way, Sora was in love with Riku, but the man would NEVER admit it. He shook his head and then blinked as he heard a groan from Cloud. The two quickly looked over at Cloud to see him gripping his right arm, Demyx kneeling by him. "C-Cloud? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Demyx," he replied with a small mutter.

Demyx bit his lower lip as he looked over at Sora and Axel, with a worried look.

_"Sora! What are you doing, taking your eyes off of me? It's not nice to stare at other people around your lover."_

"You're not my lover!" With a small silence following, Riku looked completely stunned. He stared, in disbelief at Sora, before a smirk that went from ear to ear was shown on his face, his eyes covered by his silver hair. His shoulders shook for a second before he bursted out laughing, causing every one to stare at him.

_"If I'm not your lover, then… Why do you always insist on telling me that I'm your best friend?"_

"Because you are!" Sora watched as it seemed that a purple and black smoke surrounded Riku. He was afraid of what this would turn out to be. Would it be that same creature from before? He hoped not. He didn't need another threatening dream. The four of them watched as Riku was engulfed in the smoke. When it cleared, the male was now that same dark demon that appeared twice before in Sora's dreams. He bit his lower lip, taking a small step back.

"S-Sora? What is that thing?" asked Axel, narrowing his bright green eyes at it.

"What else is it? A demon, manisfested to be in Sora's dreams," another voice spoke out around them. Their heads darted from side to side, trying to find the one that spoke out. Cloud flinched and gripped his arm tighter. It felt like it was burning. Cloud knew this voice.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. Demyx looked at him, confused.

"Cloud, do you know who this person is?"

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered. A small jingle of a bell and a man came out from behind Riku. A kimono, splattered in blood, ropes around his neck, wrists, and ankles, also covered in blood. The male had his Fox mask on as well, but as a hand came up, he moved the mask, slightly, to show everyone his bright yellow eye, a hint of a grin coming up behind the mask. "He's the one that put us all in this situation!"

"Are you serious?!" asked Demyx, wide eyed. Axel growled and glared at the man. The man seemed to have a white glow around him.

"So… you are the one putting us through this?" growled Axel.

"Why, yes, I am. Why? Is the little firestarter upset because of this?" Again, Axel growled, about to summon his chakrums.

_"I'll kill you!!"_

"Don't do it!" shouted Cloud, causing Axel to look at him. "You can't hurt him. He's just toying with us…" Cloud slowly stood up, still gripping his arm.

"Well, well. Cloud, long time no see. I expect that you're in the hospital now?"

"Hospital?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Cloud. "I thought you went out to lunch with Leon…"

"I did. And then I told him about the life before here… and I told him that we were lovers. That _demon_ there then put me in the hospital!" Cloud pointed at the demon, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, I did. Well, like I said, you went against my rules. People that do, must pay the price. Riku." The Demon Riku looked down at the smaller demon, putting his mask back on. "Take care of them." And with that, he started to vanish into the dark.

"Wait, you BASTARD!"

"Cloud."

The blonde froze. Wait a minute. Turning around, slowly, he looked at the man that called his voice, seeing that it was Leon. Cloud blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time. "Leon…? What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly having a protective tone to his voice.

"I want to talk to you." Leon came closer to Cloud before hugging the male, causing Cloud to blink. "I love you. I love you…" Each 'I love you' was uttered as a whisper. Cloud was surprised. Oh god. This was just a dream, but it still made his heart race. He hasn't heard Leon utter those words to him in two years… But still, this was a dream, and in dreams, a man can think of anything. Maybe his desire for Leon was just getting too much. Or maybe the fact that Leon was dating… Rinoa. He bit his lower lip and was about to hug the other back before his lips were captured, roughly. Again, Cloud was surprised, but before he could kiss back, the brunette pulled away. "But I cannot love you. I'm already with Rinoa." As Leon backed away, Rinoa appeared next to Leon, hugging him around the neck, Leon's arms around her waist as they kissed.

"No…" They continued to kiss, and a gentle kiss turned into something that was more passionate. That was the way that Leon used to kiss him. "Stop it…" They weren't listening. They had to listen. Cloud's heart was aching and he clenched it, staring at them in horror. "Stop it!" The blonde gripped his head and fell to his knees, screaming.

"Cloud!" yelled Sora, but was pulled by the wrist of the demon's claw.

_"Where do you think you're going, Sora?"_ A grin was on the demon's face as he looked at Sora. _"It's a little too early to leave me, don't you think?" _He took his other hand and ran a long claw in a circle around Sora's heart. _"It's beating so fast. Are you happy?"_

"Never!"

"Let go of Sora, you bastard!" Axel had summoned his chakrums and threw them at Riku, but with a glint of his eye, Riku moved over, and instead, the Chakrums hit Roxas, who had appeared out of nowhere. Axel stared, wide eyed, at the now bleeding and injured blonde. "R-Roxas?" This was an illusion. It had to be! But why did it look so real? It was tearing Axel apart.

"Axel, don't believe it! It's a tri—" Sora was cut off, though, by the demon's claw stabbing him through the heart.

_"What's this? Your heart seems to have gotten bigger…"_ As Sora stared at Riku, he looked at the demon's ear, blinking. It… It was white… while the rest of him was black. Did that mean something?! _"If it has gotten bigger, than I will make it shrink back down…"_

Riku curled his claw down and then pulled back, harshly. As he did, blood splattered everywhere.

"Sora!" As Axel was about to go help Sora, but he was already running towards Roxas' side. "Roxas! Hang in there! I'm sorry!"

"Why… did you do that? Do you hate me that much?"

"No! I don't hate you! I don't hate you at all!" But as Axel cradeled the body of Roxas, his chakrums bursting into a flame and vanishing, a large dark hand came from the ground. It was like a mass of evil air, wrapping around Roxas. "Don't!" Axel warned, menacingly, as he swatted the hand away, holding Roxas close. The hand that he used to swat the hand just went through it and watched as it wrapped itself slowly around Roxas. "NO!" It pryed the blonde from his hands and pulled him into the ground, Roxas gone from his sight. "Roxas!!" It was no use…

Demyx stood shakily away from the group, terror on his face. Cloud was screaming as he watched Rinoa and Leon continue to make out, Sora was now on the ground, covered in his own blood as Riku stood over him with the heart of the brunette in his claws, and Axel was punching the ground, screaming for Roxas. Demyx only watched, backing up, slowly. What was going on?! He wanted out… He wanted out of this nightmare! As he continued to back up, all he could think about was when Xigbar would show up, but those thoughts were interrupted as he heard a small song surround him.

_"__Circle you, circle you  
Please don't try to run from us  
Circle you, circle you  
What games will we play, can I guess?  
Before the moon sets again  
You can play with us until then!  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"_

Demyx looked up and then looked around. "Wh-What? Wh-Who said that?!"

_"Orphanage deep in the forest greens  
So no one would find the dark machines  
Made from a little child's brain  
Immortality built of children's pain  
The children in the orphan place  
Circled the teacher with a smiling face  
Singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"_"

Demyx gripped his head. "STOP IT!" Images were flodding into his head. Images of a dead world, of death, of blood. His own words he said to Xigbar flodded in there some how too.

"_Circle you, circle you  
Children, "you just lost the game"  
Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you're the same  
Before the moon sets aside  
Cut their neck off as they cried  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"_

Demyx fell to his knees. "Enough! Please!" he continued to beg. As he looked at the ground, he heard a jingle close to him and saw little feet. They were circling him. As he looked up, he saw that it was the demon with the ropes around him, covered in blood… He was all around him, holding hands with each clone of the demon, singing the song still.

"_Even if your head is crushed in  
Even if if your arm is taken  
The children who can never die  
They laugh at you sweetly._"

With that, Demyx let out a scream, unable to handle all of this. The last thing he saw was a sharp-tooth grin going from ear to ear before everything around him stopped. All the sounds, and everyone vanished. All Demyx could feel was the hand on his shoulder and somebody shaking him, calling his name. "Demyx! Wake up!" Soon, the blonde shot up, in a cold sweat, and panting. "Hey, are you okay?! You were screaming in your sleep." Demyx looked up at his teacher, seeing that bright yellow eye look down at him with concern. Demyx just nodded, wiping his forehead.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" he muttered, but he could still hear that song in his head.

_Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you'll be missed  
Circle you, circle you  
Please drink with us, we insist  
You should come play with us  
Play forever with us  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?_

* * *

**Author's Comment: **I actually had a hard time writing this chapter _ It was a good idea at first! And then I realized "FFFCAN'TWRITENIGHTMARES OTL" so this came out. Sorry for it being crappy but I wrote it in school in first period _

Anyway, ENJOY~

I used the English Lyrics from RENA's Livejournal account.


End file.
